Pour oublier
by Aurelily.S
Summary: Un soir comme les autres, Hermione Granger trouve un livre qui changera sa vie. RÉÉCRITURE EN COURS
1. Les fantômes du passé

**Me voila de retour pour une fic cette fois ! J'éspére qu'elle vous plaira, et n'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis, pour m'aider a progresser chaque avis compte (même les mauvais) enfin voila je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre. A oui juste avant je vais essayer de mettre a jour dès que possible mais malheuresement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps :(**

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages appartiennent bien sur a J.K. Rowling, seul l'histoire est a moi

Merci a ma beta ninine qui a eu le courage de lire tout sa et surtout de le coriger je t'adore !!

**Chapitre 1 : Les fantômes du passé**

Un éclair bleu vînt troubler la nuit paisible qui venait de tomber. Quelque part dans Godric's Hollow, un cri retentit puis le silence retomba sur la ville, comme si de rien n'était. La personne qui avait poussé ce cri se trouvait, quelques minutes au part avant dans une vieille maison ayant appartenue autrefois a James et Lilly Potter, un jeune couple assez étrange qui ne sortaient pas souvent de leurs maison. Ils avaient été assassinés a leurs domicile il y a de cela 17 ans. Pourtant, ces derniers temps la maison avait repris vie. Les voisins avaient pensé que les notaires avaient enfin réussi à vendre cette vieille baraque hantée d'après la légende. En effet la cause de la mort de James et Lilly n'avait jamais été connue du voisinage et on racontait que les fantômes du couple habitaient toujours dans la demeure afin de se venger de leur assassin.

A l'intérieur de la maison, un jeune homme se réveilla puis se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ladite pièce, il fut terrorisé de voir que son habitante avait disparue.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! cria-t-il

Mais ses cris furent vains, Hermione Granger avait bel et bien disparu, il ne restait d'elle qu'un vieux livre ouvert à la première page. Harry ramassa le livre, et le feuilleta rapidement, il fut surpris de remarquer que toutes les pages étaient blanches. Il reposa le livre et sortit de la pièce pour aller prévenir Ron de la disparition d'Hermione. Harry pénétra dans la chambre et essaya d'atteindre le lit de son ami dans la pénombre mais après quelques pas a peine il se heurta a Ron qui était debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Les deux garçons s'écrasèrent au sol sous le choc.

- Ron, viens vite, Hermione a disparu ! s'exclama Harry

- Quoi ?!

Le rouquin se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione sans prendre garde aux nombreux meubles qu'il heurtait au passage. Mais arrivé dans la chambre de son amie, il la vit tranquillement assise sur son lit à feuilleter un livre. Harry apparu derrière Ron et faillit se le prendre en pleine face une fois de plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-il

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout, déclara Ron

- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Harry

- De ça .

Harry regarda dans la direction du lit et vit Hermione allongée sur celui-ci, elle regardait ces deux amis comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de son lit.

- Hermione, pourquoi as-tu crié ? demanda Ron

- Je … J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout, répondit Hermione un peu trop sur la défensive.

- Un cauchemar ? Mais alors où étais-tu il y a deux minutes ? demanda Harry

- J'étais dans ma salle de bain, et maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais dormir, à demain !

En voyant le regard menaçant de la jeune fille, Harry et Ron préférèrent quitter sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus le bruit de leurs pas, Hermione rouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Les pages blanches du journal avaient été remplacées par des pages entièrement noircies d'écritures. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne lu pas ce qui était écrit sur ces pages, elle repensa plutôt à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Lorsqu 'elle avait ouvert ce journal, il y avait eu un éclair bleu aveuglant puis elle s'était faite aspirer à l'intérieur du livre. Elle en était sortie presque aussitôt mais de son voyage elle avait gardé le souvenir d'une belle jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Des yeux qu'elle connaissait tellement bien sans jamais avoir rencontré leur propriétaire. Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir ce soir, elle reposa le journal sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir refermé les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, Harry et Ron transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Harry avait décidé la semaine passée qu'il retournerait quand même a Poudlard pour sa septième année car ses recherches aboutiraient mieux avec les livres de la bibliothèque du château et qu'il estimait avoir encore beaucoup de choses a apprendre avant de pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Le trio inséparable était donc parti faire ses achats pour cette nouvelle année qui allait commencer le lendemain. Sur le chemin de traverse beaucoup de choses avaient changées, beaucoup de boutiques avaient fermé par peur de se faire attaquer par des mangemorts. Les quelques magasins qui restaient ouverts surveillaient de très près sa clientèle. Ils firent leur achats assez rapidement, puis rentrèrent a Godric's Hollow pour passer une bonne nuit avant la rentrée du lendemain.

La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express siffla une dernière fois pour annoncer le départ du train. Sur le quai, les rares parents qui ont autorisé leurs enfants à retourner au collège, leurs faisaient un dernier signe. Le train s'ébranla, et commença enfin à quitter Londres. Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny, Luna et Neville dans leur compartiment.

Cela faisait a peine quelques minutes que tout le monde était assis, qu'une personne frappa à la porte. Une jeune fille blonde passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et pria Hermione de la suivre dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. Hermione suivit donc la jeune fille jusqu'à un compartiment plus vaste que les autres et magnifiquement décoré. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, Hermione s'assit sur l'une des grandes banquettes de cuivre et examina la pièce. Elle était en pleine contemplation d'une fresque peinte sur le mur en face d'elle, que le professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Hermione, vous êtes là !

- Professeur Mc Gonagall, qui est l'autre préfet en chef ?

- Malheureusement Miss Granger vous êtes la seule préfete à être revenue à Poudlard cette année.

- Je vais être la seule préfete en chef ?

Et bien je crois oui, bon je vais vous laisser, bien sur je ne vous oblige pas a rester ici toute seule pendant deux heures vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

Hermione se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur la banquette, rester seule dans les appartements des préfet en chef, ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela qu'elle imaginait passer son année scolaire. A ce moment précis elle aurait même préféré que son homologue soit Drago Malefoy, c'est pour dire à quel point elle était désespérée. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une jeune femme rousse s'avançait vers elle, Hermione tourna la tête de tous les côtés, elle n'était plus dans le compartiment des préfets en chef mais dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac noir. La femme était arrivée devant elle et la détaillait de ses grands yeux verts. Hermione, elle, se contentait de fixer ces yeux qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais a l'instant présent le nom de cette personne lui était totalement inconnu, pourtant elle était sur de le connaître. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Je m'appelle Lilly Eva… Potter, répondit la femme tristement

- Lilly Potter ? Vous êtes la mère de Harry ? demanda Hermione

- Oui ! Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, mais vous êtes … vous êtes morte ! s'exclama Hermione

- Je croyais mais quelqu'un a dût me délivrer.

- Vous délivrer de quoi ?

- Eh bien du journal !

Lilly disparut avant qu' Hermione ne puisse lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Le parc du château laissa place au compartiment dans lequel Hermione se trouvait au part avant. Elle pensa qu'elle avait du faire un rêve, mais Lilly lui était parue si vraie, elle ne pouvait pas être un simple rêve. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car le train était arrivé à la gare de Près -au –lard.

Une fois qu'ils se furent retrouvés sur le quai, les trois amis rejoignirent l'une des calèches tirées par les sombrales. Après quelques minutes, ils atteignirent enfin la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et parcourèrent le reste de la salle rapidement, s'attardant sur celle des professeurs. La plupart étaient revenus assurer leurs cours mais certains comme Hagrid ou les professeurs Vector et Sinistra n'étaient pas présent, et bien entendu la chaise de Dumbledore était vide. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal, qui l'avait remplacé en tant que directrice, se refusait d'occuper son siége comme preuve de respect. A la pensée du défunt directeur, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Le discours de début d'année fut bref, et le repas aussi. Enfin arriva l'heure où les trois amis durent se séparer, Ron devait mener les premiers années au dortoir et Hermione, elle, devait se rendre dans ses appartements de préfets en chef.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grandes portes de chêne qui gardait l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le professeur Slughorn l'aborda pour la mener à ses appartements. Ils parcourèrent de nombreux couloirs, et enfin ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une fée assise sur un rocher au bord d'un lac. Le professeur Slughorn prononça le mot de passe, « ambre », puis salua Hermione une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses propres appartements. La jeune fille entra dans un grand salon. Il y avait une grande cheminée de pierre sur le mur en face d'elle, des deux cotés de la cheminée il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques, et en face de la cheminée, une petite table de salon en verre. Cette table était entouré de deux fauteuils en cuir noir en d'un grand canapé en cuir noir également. Sur le mur de gauche il y avait deux grandes portes de bois, Hermione s'approcha de la première, dessus, il y avait une plaque en argent sur laquelle était gravé en lettres vertes « Draco Malfoy ». « Alors comme ça, mon homologue c'était Malfoy, je suis bien contente qu'il ne soit pas là » pensa Hermione. Elle s'approcha de la deuxième porte, il y avait aussi une petite plaque, mais en or cette fois et le nom d'Hermione y étaient gravés en lettres rouges. Sur le mur de droite il y avait une double porte dont l'un des battants était argenté avec une poignée verte et l'autre dorée avec une poignée rouge. Hermione, curieuse, poussa la poignée de la chambre de Malfoy, mais celle-ci était fermée a clé. Elle se dirigea donc vers les doubles portes, laissant la découverte de sa propre chambre pour la fin. Elle poussa les poignées verte et rouge en même temps et se retrouva face à une magnifique salle de bain. Le sol était en marbre blanc, au centre se tenait une baignoire, creusé dans le sol et presque aussi grande qu'une piscine. A l'avant de la baignoire il y avait des dizaines (voir plus) de robinet d'or. Sur le coté gauche de la pièce, il y avait deux grand lavabos de marbre surmontés de deux grand miroirs. Sur le mur droit se tenaient deux armoires espacées d'un porte-serviettes. Le coin gauche de la pièce était coupé en une petite pièce, masquant les toilettes, et dans le coin de cette pièce il y avait une grande douche. Hermione referma les deux portes et se dirigea joyeusement vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte un peu anxieuse, elle avait tellement peur de découvrir une chambre qui ne lui plairait pas surtout si elle devait resté seule ici pendant toute l'année. Mais heureusement la chambre était plutôt neutre. Il y avait un grand lit en bois, contre un mur blanc, le sol était un simple parquet clair. En face du lit se tenait un bureau au-dessus duquel reposait une fenêtre. En face de la porte il y avait une grande armoire du même bois que le lit. Au pied du lit il y avait sa valise et un petit carnet bleu posé dessus. Elle prit le carnet et se laissât tombé sur son lit. « Sort pour personnaliser son habitation », c'était le titre du livre. Elle le posa sur son bureau et commença à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle s'endormie quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dévoré un livre de la bibliothèque du salon.

- Hermione ! Hermione

Hermione dormait si bien, qui pouvait bien la réveillé, en plus il ne devait être que 5h00 tout au plus. Elle essayât d'ignorer les appels de la personne qui venait de gâcher sa nuit, en vain. A présent, elle lui secouait les épaules et avait penché sa tête au-dessus de son oreille de façon a ce qu'elle entende mieux l'appel. De très mauvaise humeur, Hermione ouvrit donc les yeux avec la ferme intention de crier après la personne qui venait de la réveiller. Or, lorsqu 'elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux, elle ne vit pas le plafond blanc de sa chambre mais le ciel bleu, et en regardant autour d'elle, le lac de Poudlard et la forêt interdite, merlin que faisait-elle ici et surtout comment y était-elle arrivé ? Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de la sortir du sommeil.

- Mme Potter !

- Je t'en prie Hermione, appelle moi Lilly, ce madame Potter me fait me sentir si vielle !

- Très bien Lilly, il me semble que vous me devez quelques explications, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez ici ?

- Il me semble que quelqu'un m'a libéré de mon journal.

- De votre journal ?

- Oui, et tu dois bien savoir de quoi je parle puisque tu me vois, or seul la personne qui m'y a enfermé et celle qui m'en a libéré peuvent me voir.

- Donc je vous ai libéré d'un journal !

- C'est exact. Mais dit moi, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En … 1997

- 97 ! Je suis resté enfermé dans ce journal pendant 16 ans ! Et raconte moi s'il te plait, comment va Harry ?

- Il va très bien, enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans sa situation …

- Et Voldemort, il est toujours au pouvoir ?

- Non, le soir où… où … le 31 octobre 1981, lorsqu'il a essayer de tuer Harry, il a perdu sa forme humaine et il a disparu. Mais il a retenté plusieurs fois de s'attaquer a Harry, rassurez-vous, a chaque fois Harry a réussi a le vaincre, aujourd'hui personne ne sait où il se cache tous ce que nous savons c'est qu'il a retrouvé sa forme humaine et qu'il a remis certains mangemort a son service.

- Oh… Et Sirius, Lupin et Peter, que sont-ils devenus ?

- Peter, il était mangemort, c'est lui qui a … qui a révélé votre cachette a Voldemort, ensuite il s'est fait passé pour mort et a remis la faute de son crime sur Sirius. Sirius a donc passé 13 ans à Azkaban, il s'est enfui il y a 4 ans. Il est venu à Poudlard pour retrouver Harry et tout lui expliquer. La même année, Lupin est venu enseigner ici. Après cela, il y a eu le retour de Voldemort il y a 3 ans et Dumbledore a reformé l'Ordre du Phoenix, dont faisaient partis Remus et Sirius. Mais, il y a deux ans des mangemorts ont attirés Harry au ministère de la magie afin de récupérer une prophétie, l'Ordre est venu a son secours, Sirius y compris, il n'y a pas survécu, assassiné pas Bellatrix Lestrange, sa propre cousine …

Hermione marqua une pose, pour s'assurer que Lilly avait bien assimilé toutes les informations mais aussi pour s'enlever de la tête le douloureux souvenir de la perte de Sirius. Elle reprit :

- L'année passé, Dumbledore a dévoilé certains secret sur Voldemort a Harry, ils sont partis tout les deux a la recherche d'un horcruxe appartenant a Voldemort, pendant leur absence, Draco Malfoy avait introduire un groupe de mangemorts a Poudlard. Heureusement, nous avions formez l'an passé un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons donc pu retenir les mangemorts quelques temps. Ensuite Harry et Dumbledore sont arrivés à Poudlard, et là Draco Malfoy est allé a leur rencontre, Voldemort lui avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il s'en est révélé incapable, malheureusement sa mère avait fait passé un serment inviolable a Rogue, qui est venu a son secours et a tué lui-même Dumbledore.

- Severus ? Tué Dumbledore ? C'est impossible, je ne peut pas y croire !

- Et pourtant c'était bien lui, Harry était là, il l'a vu de ses yeux et d'ailleurs depuis ce jour Rogue s'est complètement volatilisé.

- Non il doit y avoir une erreur, Severus ne peut pas faire une telle chose, c'est impossible, il … non ce n'est pas lui !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur, il n'était plus le même qu'au temps où vous étiez a Poudlard, c'était un mangemort, il aurait très bien pu le faire.

- NON ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS JE TE DIT QU'IL N'A RIEN FAIT ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça a cette nouvelle ? Elle tenta de changer de sujet.

- Excusez-moi, commença-t-elle

- Je … ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi, je n'arrive pas a y croire, Severus n'était pas un assassin et j'avais confiance en lui, il m'a sauvé la vie…

- Il vous a sauvez la vie ?!

- Oui il y a de cela 16 ans…

- Wahoo, Severus Rogue l'horrible professeur de potions, sauvez la vie d'une sang de bourbe !

- Malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire, le sang des gens ne l'intéressait pas …

- Et comment a-t-il fait pour vous sauvez la vie ?

- Fantasma Anteriora Tempora ….

Le reste de la réponse de Lilly fut couvert par la sonnerie d'un réveil, et le paysage du parc laissa place à la chambre d'Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a son réveil et se leva a une vitesse impressionnante avant de se jeter dans la salle de bain. Elle s'etait levé en retard et il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le premier cours de l'année, les Potions.

Elle eut tous juste le temps d'arriver devant la porte du cours, que le professeur Slughorn arrivait déjà. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent assez rapidement, après deux heures de potions avec un groupe très réduit de serpentards, ils ne purent assister au cours soins aux créatures magiques puisque Hagrid n'était pas la et ensuite les garçons rejoignirent leur cours de divination alors qu'Hermione était encore libre dut a l'absence du professeur Vector. Mais elle décida de ne pas perdre son temps et partie a la bibliothèque pour faire quelque recherche sur le Fantasma Anteriora Tempora. Comme elle avait lut tous les livres de la bibliothèque, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, un vieux livre très épais comme elle les aimait.

« Le **_Fantasma Anteriora Tempora _**est un sort très ancien et très difficile a lancé. Il consiste a emprisonner dans un objet un morceau de l'âme d'une personne sous la forme d'un « souvenir » afin de pouvoir le délivré plus tard. Lorsque ce souvenir est délivré vous pourrez communiquer avec seulement pendant votre sommeil. Seul les personnes qui ont enfermé ce souvenir et qui l'ont délivré peuvent percevoir ce souvenir. Attention : ce sort est extrêmement dangereux car il demande une puissance magique très importante et beaucoup d'énergie. Pour le lancer il faut aussi que la « vraie » personne soit en danger de mort car un souvenir est une partie de l'âme, en prendre un morceau (même pour un simple souvenir) pourrait tuer la victime. »

Après sa lecture, Hermione conclut que Lilly devait avoir une confiance aveugle en Rogue pour le laisser jeter ce sort et elle comprenait maintenant la réaction qu'elle avait eue en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait au début de l'année dernière. Après tout si elle l'avait laisser lui jeter ce sort c'est qu'ils devaient être de très bons amis. Et puis finalement, elle se dit qu'elle interrogerait plutôt la concerné ce soir puisqu'elle pouvait lui parler pendant son sommeil, et alla chercher Ron et Harry pour aller déjeuner. Les deux garçons furent très surpris de voir leur amie traîner près du professeur Trelawney alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas même supporter son évocation. C'est donc avec joie, qu'ils se rendirent tout les trois vers la grande salle. Ils finirent rapidement leur repas puis se dirigèrent vers leurs cours de l'après-midi.

Le soir venu, Hermione était tellement épuisé qu'elle rejoignit directement ses appartements après le dîner, bien que Ginny insistait pour qu'elle l'accompagne faire un tour dans le parc. Elle se laissât tomber de tout son long sur son lit, et a peine eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit. Après quelques minutes de noir complet, elle se réveilla de nouveau au bord du lac, Lilly était assise à coté d'elle et regardait l'étendu d'eau qui brillait dans le soleil couchant.


	2. Voyage dans le journal

Disclamer: tout est (toujours :( !!!) a J.K. Rowling !!!

Oubliez pas les reviews cette fois !!!

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage dans le journal**

Hermione tourna lentement sa tête vers Lilly, puis prit enfin la parole :

- Bonjour Lilly, dit-elle simplement

- Oh Hermione, je ne t'avait pas entendu, excuse-moi

- Ce n'est rien ! Dites-moi Lilly, j'ai fait des recherches sur le Fantasma Anteriora Tempora et ce que j'ai trouvé m'a un peu étonné

- Oui c'est un sort très puissant, très peu de sorciers l'ont utilisé.

- Mais pourquoi Rogue vous a lancé ce sort ?

- Je te l'ai dit hier pour me sauver !

- Mais cet impossible, je veux dire Rogue n'était pas la au moment de votre mort il n'a pas pu le faire a ce moment là !

- C'est vrai, il l'a fait avant, la veille de ma mort pour être exacte.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça alors qu'il vous détestait ?

- Il ne me détestait pas !

- C'est impossible et le jours des BUSE lorsque vous avez voulu l'aider des moqueries de James et Sirius il vous a humilié !

- Je vais te montré quelque chose vient.

Hermione suivit la mère de son meilleur ami jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, là Lilly prononça un mot de passe différent de celui actuel mais le portrait pivota tout de même. Lilly avança dans la salle commune, Hermione sur ses talons, et pris l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Là elles parcoururent quelques mètres puis Lilly ouvrit l'une des portes du long couloirs et entra dans une chambre qui semblait être la sienne vu les nombreuses photos la représentant, elle et sa famille. Lilly s'assit sur le lit le plus proche de l'entrée et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit a la gauche de ce lit, elle en sortie le livre noir qu'Hermione avait retrouvé chez elle quelques jours au part avant. Lilly l'ouvrit a la première page écrite, prit la main d'Hermione et la posa entre le journal et la sienne. Une lumière vive transperça la sombre chambre et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent comme absorbé par le journal. Hermione avait la désagréable impression de voyager par portoloin. Le sol de la chambre se déroba sous ses pieds puis elle se retrouva dans un tourbillon emplis de mots et d'images diverses qui n'avaient pour point commun que la présence de Lilly. Enfin le voyage se termina et Hermione atterri sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Lilly l'attira par le bras vers une jeune fille rousse tirant derrière elle une grosse valise. Cette jeune fille avait l'air complètement perdue et ne semblait pas savoir où demander de l'aide.

- Tu vois cette fille, dit Lilly, c'est moi, c'est mon premier jour dans le monde des sorciers. Mes parents n'ont pas pus traverser la barrière ils sont donc de l'autre coté, et moi je suis la toute seule a me demandé si je ne ferais pas mieux de retourné chez moi. Mais regarde …

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et longs a l'air particulièrement graisseux s'approcha de la jeune Lilly.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il

- Heu, oui … je voulais savoir si je pouvais monté directement dans le train ou si il fallait faire quelque chose de spécial avant ?

- Non tu peux y aller, au fait je m'appelle Severus et toi

- Lilly, merci beaucoup de ton aide

- De rien ! Mais tu voyages seule ?

- Je… Je ne connais personne …

- Si tu veux on peut partager un compartiment, moi non plus je ne connais pas grand monde.

- Oui !

Et les deux enfants entrèrent dans le train, Severus aida tout de même Lilly a tiré sa valise, car lui n'en avait pas.

- Tu vois, la première personne que j'ai rencontré, c'est lui, depuis ce jour nous avons toujours été amis seulement c'était un secret car Severus a été envoyer a Serpentard et moi a Gryffondor donc notre amitié était impossible a cause de la rivalité entre les deux maisons. Bien il est temps de partir, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici.

Sur ce, Lilly attrapa Hermione par le poignet et elles se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le tourbillon avant de ré atterrir dans la chambre de Lilly.

- Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela ? demanda Hermione

- Pour te prouver que Severus n'est pas celui que tu penses.

- Excusez-moi mais cela prouve seulement qu'il ne savait pas qui vous étiez au début et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas d'amis, se risqua Hermione

- Alors tu n'es pas convaincue ?

- Non…

- Très bien, alors je vais t'en montré un autre mais un plus fort cette fois.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle ouvrit le journal, parcourus quelques pages et s'arrêta sur la date du 28 février 1972. Le même phénomène que précédemment se reproduit et cette fois si Hermione apparut a Pré au Lard, devant la cabane hurlante. Non loin d'eux se tenaient un garçon aux cheveux brun et une fille aux cheveux roux. Ils portaient tout les deux des manteaux, des gants et des écharpes semblables, sauf la couleur. Ils étaient verts et argent pour le garçon et rouge et or pour la fille. Tous les deux se lançaient des boules de neiges et riaient pour rien. Soudain le garçon se jeta sur son amie et la fit tombé au sol, a cet instant leurs rires étaient si fort qu'Hermione regarda derrière elle pour vérifié que personne ne venait, attiré par le bruit. Mais elle reporta son attention sur les deux amis qui parlaient a présent.

- Es-ce que tu resteras toujours mon amie Lilly ? demanda le garçon

- Oui, répondit Lilly en enlaçant son ami, toujours !

Et les deux enfants se remirent a rire de plus belle, pour finalement reprendre leur bataille de boules de neige. A ce moment Lilly attrapa Hermione par le bras. Celle-ci sursauta, elle avait presque oublié la présence de la jeune femme. Le sol se déroba une nouvelle fois et elle se retrouva a nouveau dans le tourbillon.

- Alors convaincu cette fois ?

- Peut-être.

- Que faut-il faire pour que tu croies à l'inculpabilité de Severus ?

- Qu'on m'explique comment il a fait pour tuer Dumbledore sans être présent puisque vous continuez a dire que ce n'est pas lui !

- Et ce n'est pas lui ! Si tu avais connu Severus comme moi je l'ai connu tu en serais persuader toi aussi.

- Mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est cet horrible professeur de potions qui n'a jamais pu supporter Harry ! Or si il était votre ami pourquoi une telle répugnance a l'égard de votre fils ?

- Peut-être parce qu'Harry ressemble plus à son père qu'à moi, je n'ai jamais dit que Severus et James était amis.

Pour la première fois, Hermione ne sut que répondre, les arguments de Lilly avaient été plutôt convaincant mais elle continuait de penser qu'il avait très certainement changer depuis la mort de son unique amie.

- Et qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire que le choc de votre perte n'a pas fait faire n'importe quoi a Severus ?

- Il ne peut pas faire une telle chose j'en suis pleinement convaincu, il n'est pas un tueur !

Hermione ne put répondre car déjà toute la pièce devenait floue et elle entendait la sonnerie de son réveil de plus en plus clairement. Après quelques minutes dans le noir complet, elle se retrouva enfin dans son lit, elle se leva et commença a se préparer car aujourd'hui Ginny venait la chercher pour qu'elles aillent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensembles. Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes filles rencontrèrent Ron et Harry, Hermione décida de les interrogés sur ce qu'elle avait appris pendant la nuit.

- A ton avis Harry, il se peut que ce ne soit pas Rogue qui est tué Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent

- Non c'est impossible je l'ai vu de mes yeux, c'était bien lui !

- Mais il était peut-être sous imperium ?

- Non il était absolument sain d'esprit et il agissait de son plein gré j'en suis persuadé !

- Alors peut-être que quelqu'un avait utilisé du polynerctar pour se faire passer pour lui ?

- Ecoute Hermione je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais c'était bien Rogue que j'ai vue ce soir là ! s'emporta Harry

- Bien si tu le dis.

Leur conversation s'arrêta la, Harry était devenu plutôt facile a énerver ces temps-ci et Hermione ne souhaitait pas déclencher l'une de ses redoutables colères. Durant tout le reste de la journée, chacun fit comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, et le soir Hermione réussi a s'échappée de la Grande Salle avant que Harry ne reparle de cela. Après un furtif passage a la salle de bain elle partie se coucher, plus impatiente que jamais a l'idée de retrouver Lily et de lui dire ce que Harry pensait de ses idées. Comme a l'habitude quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie, elle se réveilla a coté de Lily qui était resté dans sa chambre, elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Hermione quitta celui dans lequel elle s'était retrouvé et secoua doucement Lily afin de la réveiller.

- Oh, Hermione, tu es déjà là !

- Oui, désolé de vous réveiller

- Ce n'est pas grave, alors as-tu réfléchis à la culpabilité de Severus ?

- Oui et j'en ai parlé a Harry, il m'a assurer avoir vu Severus ce soir là. Pourtant je lui ai fait des tas de proposition mais aucunes ne lui a parues probable même l'imperium !

- Alors tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

- Sur ce point, non et j'avoue avoir du mal a penser qu'il est été votre ami, avez-vous d'autres souvenirs a me montré ?

- Bien sur, il y en a un qui je suis sure va finir de te convaincre ! Approche.

Lily reprit le journal, l'ouvrit a une page puis repris la main d'Hermione et la posa sur les pages avec la sienne comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveaux aspirés par le tourbillon de mots, puis elles atterrirent au bord du lac. Sur leur gauche se tenait un groupe de garçons, assis a l'ombre d'un hêtre. Hermione reconnu l'un d'eux comme étant Peter Pettigrow, il regardait un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Harry avec admiration. Le garçon qui ressemblait à Harry devait très certainement être son père, il jouait avec un vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler avant de s'en emparer. A côté de lui, Hermione reconnue Sirius qui regardait les filles assises au bord du lac d'un air hautain, et enfin adossé contre l'arbre se tenait Remus Lupin. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune il semblait tout de même très fatigué et las. Il lisait un livre sans mots dire. Derrière eux, près d'un fourré, Severus Rogue était assis nonchalamment et était plongé dans la lecture d'une feuille de parchemin. Il ne semblait pas prêter attention aux choses qui l'entourait. Puis Hermione se retourna pour regarder les filles qui étaient assises derrière elle et qui gloussaient. Elle n'en reconnu qu'une, au milieu du groupe qui ne semblait pas s'amuser tant que ça, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Lily Evans. Cependant le groupe des maraudeurs l'intéressât plus que les discussions des filles. Alors elle reporta son attention sur les garçons. James avait rangé son vif d'or et a présent les garçons portaient tous leur attention sur Severus qui s'était levé et commençait à partir. James et Sirius se levèrent d'un bond et rattrapèrent rapidement Rogue.

_- Ca va, Servilus ? Lança James d'une voix forte._

_Rogue se retourna aussitôt, laissant tombé son sac il prit sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe, il eu juste le temps de la lever que James s'écria :_

_Exepelliarmus !_

_La baguette de Rogue fut expulser a plus de quatre mètres dans les airs puis retomba derrière lui dans un bruit mat. Sirius éclata du même rire semblable a un aboiement que Hermione lui connaissait. _

_- Impedimenta ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue. _

_Ce dernier fut projeté a terre alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser sa propre baguette. A présent, tous les élèves étaient tournés vers eux, certains même c'étaient levé pour mieux voir la scène. Beaucoup semblait trouvé cela très drôle. _

_Rogue, le souffle court, était étendu sur le sol. Alors que Sirius et James s'approchaient de Rogue, le père de Harry se retourna vers le groupe de filles devant lequel Hermione et Lily étaient toujours assises. _

_- Alors, comment c'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James._

_- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot._

_Plusieurs élèves rirent a la remarque de Sirius, Hermione compris que Rogue n'avait certainement pas beaucoup d'amis. Il essaya de se relever mais il était bloqué par un sort._

_- Attends…un peu, haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends…un peu !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est –ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?_

_Pour seul réponse, Rogue lâcha quelques jurons et sort mais sans sa baguette il ne parvenait a rien._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, laves-toi la bouche, dit James d'un ton glacial. Récurvite !_

_Des bulles de savon rose s'échappèrent de la bouche de Rogue, de la mousse recouvrait ses lèvres et le faisait tousser, il s'étouffait presque._

_- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !_

_James et Sirius se retournèrent. En apercevant la personne qui venait de parler, James s'empressa de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Lily Evans s'était levé et s'approchait du groupe qui s'était formé autour de James, Rogue et Sirius._

_- Ca va, Evans ? Demanda James d'une voix plus calme et plus mature que précédemment._

_- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily._

_On pouvait lire une profonde répugnance dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait James._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

_- Eh bien voila, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir a la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Tout les élèves éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Lily et Lupin, toujours absorbé par son livre._

_- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'est qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !_

_- C'est d'accord, a condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._

_Les effets du sort d'entrave se dissipaient, et Rogue rampa vers sa baguette en crachant du savon sur son passage._

_- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus que le choix entre toi et le calamar géant, répondit Lily_

_- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius en se retournant vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !_

_Trop tard, il y eu un éclair et une entaille se forma sur la joue de James qui fit volte-face. Il y eu un deuxième éclair et Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide par les pieds. Sa robe c'était replié sur sa tête, dévoilant ses deux jambes maigres et son caleçon. On entendit des acclamations et des rires secouer la foule rassembler tout autour des protagonistes. Seule Lily ne riait pas, bien au contraire._

_- Fais-le descendre !_

_- Mais certainement, dit James._

_Après un coup de baguette, Rogue s'écroula par terre, il se releva et brandit sa baguette mais Sirius fut plus rapide :_

_- Petrificus Totalus !_

_- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE, hurla Lily en sortant a son tour sa baguette et en la pointant d'un air menaçant sur James_

_- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas a te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité_

_- Alors libère-le du maléfice !_

_- Et voila, dit-il après avoir marmonné l'antisort ce qui libera Rogue. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus !_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang de bourbe comme elle !_

_Lily eut une expression surprise et cligna des yeux pour masquer les larmes qui menaçaient de tombées._

_- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerait plus, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus._

_- Fais des excuses a Evans ! Rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu l'oblige a s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu est aussi mauvais que lui_

_- Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traiter de … tu sais quoi !_

_- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices a tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas tout simplement parce que tu sais le faire… ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore a décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR._

_Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans se retournés aux appels désespérer de James._

Soudain le décor changea et Hermione se retrouva dans un sombre couloir du château, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et juste a coté deux élèves vraisemblablement en train de se disputer, elle s'approcha un peu pour entendre leurs paroles.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Lily, disait le garçon d'une voix suppliante. Mais tu n'aurais pas dut t'en mêler, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre ! A ton avis comment aurait réagit Potter si je t'avais gentiment remercié ?

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le laisse humilier mon meilleur ami plus longtemps ? questionna Lily

- Tu aurais due, après ton départ il m'a fait subir bien pire…

- Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que cet idiot de Potter te faisait du mal juste pour se rendre intéressant !

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Severus d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Puis il s'approcha doucement de Lily et l'enlaça tendrement pour l'aider à se calmer. Lily se laissât bercer par son ami quelques secondes puis elle s'extirpa avec peu d'envi de ses bras.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voire, dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Bon je vais y aller, à plus tard.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis partie en direction du hall. Le souvenir s'arrêtait là, et Hermione dut repasser par le tourbillon avant de se retrouver face à Lily, dans la chambre.

Elle s'assit a coté d'elle sur le lit, afin de se remettre de ses émotions, jamais elle n'avait été aussi triste pour une personne et elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de haine pour quelqu'un, pas même Malfoy. Ce que James avait fait à Rogue avait fait naître en elle une colère sans nom et une haine profonde et irréfutable. Lily sembla ressentir les sentiments de la jeune fille car elle posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Après ce souvenir, Hermione ne ressentait plus aucun mauvais sentiments envers son ancien professeur de potions tellement ce souvenir l'avait montré sous un nouveau jour. Et la façon dont il c'était comporté avec la jeune Lily après cet épisode dépassait tout ce qu'Hermione aurait pu imaginer de la part de son professeur. Elle se sentait si mal, elle avait chaud, et surtout elle sentait le regard de Lily sur elle et cela l'insupportait. Alors elle ferma les yeux et chercha au plus profond d'elle-même un moyen de se réveiller. Elle y parvint après quelques minutes de lutte, l'habituelle trou noir d'avant réveil se forma puis elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Sa respiration était haletante et des gouttes de suer perlaient à son front. Elle se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain, là elle posa un gant d'eau froide sur son front. Alors que le calme revenait en elle, un vase se brisa dans le salon, complètement apeuré elle s'approcha doucement des doubles portes et regarda par la mince ouverture qu'elle avait laissée, malheureusement le salon était plongé dans un noir complet. Alors elle prit sa respiration, chercha le courage gryffondorien dont elle était sensé avoir hériter, puis poussa doucement la poignée verte. Elle fit un pas dans le salon et scruta l'obscurité, elle aperçue une masse plus sombre au milieu du salon. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre et se prépara a lancé un sort.

- Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la masse sombre

- Impedimenta ! s'écria la forme au même moment.

Leurs sorts se rencontrèrent et formèrent une grosse perle rose clair avant d'exploser dans une pluie d'éclairs de la même couleur, Hermione se baissa pour éviter la pluie d'étincelles roses qui fusaient dans tout les sens. Enfin comme un déclic, sûrement produit par la lumière qu'avait provoquer les étincelles, elle recula contre le mur de la salle de bain et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière s'alluma et Hermione se retrouva face a …


	3. La promesse

**Chapitre 3 : La promesse**

Malfoy !

Granger !

Les deux adolescents avaient crié leurs noms en même temps, la surprise se lisait sur le visage de l'un comme de l'autre. Ils abaissèrent tout de même leurs baguettes et se sondèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes.

Ravi de te revoir ! Finit par déclarer Malfoy

Désolé de te décevoir mais pas moi

Malfoy paraissait déçu mais ne laissa rien paraître, il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air satisfait avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Hermione se reculât contre le mur puis se laissa glisser sur le sol, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et y enfoui sa tête. S'en était trop pour aujourd'hui, apprendre que le détesté professeur de potion n'avait rien de détestable en réalité et maintenant le retour de Malfoy l'avait abattue. Mais elle refusait de retourner dormir, elle n'était pas prête à retrouver Lily et l'un de ses souvenirs. Alors elle se releva et prit un livres dans la bibliothèque avant de se laissée tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Au bout d'un long moment elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait lu la même phrase une bonne dizaine de fois mais n'en avait toujours pas saisi le sens, de plus, la porte de sa chambre avait été restée ouverte et de son fauteuil elle pouvait apercevoir son lit qui semblait l'appeler. Dans un ultime effort elle reporta son attention sur le livre mais elle ne vit pas les mots qui y étaient inscrits mais de magnifiques yeux bleus électriques puis l'instant d'après des amis qui s'enlaçait et enfin un pauvre garçon totalement humilié. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit et lu une énième fois la phrase du livre. Soudain elle entendit une voix l'appeler, elle ne la reconnu pas tout des suite et sembla ignorer son origine mais elle se rendit vite compte que la voix venait de sa tête et appartenait a Lily. Elle ne voulait désespérément pas la rejoindre mais tout était fait pour qu'elle sombre aux pays des rêves. La chaleur que dégageait le feu l'engourdissait, le fauteuil de cuir était aussi confortable qu'un matelas moelleux et un silence délicieux régnait dans la pièce, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle s'endormirait aussi tôt. D'ailleurs ses yeux commençait a se fermer, comme si il avait entendu son appel désespérer, Malfoy sortit brusquement de sa chambre a l'instant ou les yeux d'Hermione allait se fermer complètement, et dans un tel vacarme que la jeune fille sursauta et se leva du fauteuil d'un bond en braquant sa baguette sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa.

Tu a l'intention de rester a lire toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il brusquement

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

En rien du tout, je me disais juste que ça ne devais pas être très bon de faire une nuit blanche surtout si c'est pour se remplir la tête de mots plus compliquer les uns que les autres.

C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter de ma santé, Malfoy, mais se que je fais de mes nuits ne regarde que moi !

Tu as peur du noir ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Eh bien si tu ne vas pas dormir, c'est pour une bonne raison, alors peut-être que tu as peur du noir ?

Mais où vas-tu chercher tout cela ?

Malfoy lui lança son habituel sourire satisfait et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de déclaré d'une voix concluante :

Tu as peur du noir !

N'importe quoi, tu as gagné, tes idioties m'ont tellement épuisé que je vais me coucher !

J'en était sur : tu as peur du noir, ah ah ah !

Hermione laissa Malfoy divaguer sur sa soi-disant peur du noir en ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle soupira de désespoir en entendant toujours le rire idiot de son nouveau colocataire et se surprit a sourire elle-même, en fait il avait réussi a lui faire oublié tout ses ennuies. Mais tout revint à la charge lorsque le rire de Malfoy s'éteignit, et elle se posa d plus en plus de questions, sur Rogue, particulièrement. Pourquoi Malfoy avait réapparu et pas lui ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se résigna a allé dormir. Bien que l'habituel trou noir dans lequel elle commençait toutes ses nuits depuis le débuts de l'année avait été plus long de d'habitude, Lily n'épargna pas Hermione et la convia au près d'elle. Elle se réveilla dans la chambre de cette dernière pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, elle aperçut Lily qui faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air extrêmement impatiente. Enfin elle tourna la tête vers Hermione et parut soulager de la voir enfin réveiller.

Hermione ! ce n'est pas trop top ! ça fait presque une heure que je t'appelle !

Je sais mais il y a eu un événement imprévu.

Lequel ?

Mon homologue, qui était absent au début de l'année, est arrivé ce soir.

Ah oui et c'est qui ?

Draco Malfoy…

Ah et comment c'est passé vos « retrouvailles » ?

Plutôt bien je dois dire, je m'étais attendu à pire de sa part mais il n'a pas été désagréable, au contraire …

Hermione regarda le plafond, pensive. Lily la fixait de ses yeux verts d'une façon maternelle et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Hermione reporta son attention sur elle et lui demanda, étonné :

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tu me rappel Severus comme ça !

Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Oh je pourrais te le raconter mais le voir serait mieux tu ne penses pas ?

Si il ne se passe rien d'aussi horrible que tout a l'heure …

Ne t'en fait pas ce souvenir est bien moins douloureux et plus drôle !

Alors d'accord.

Lily reprit donc le journal et chercha pendant quelques minutes une page bien précise, quand elle la trouva enfin elle adressa un sourire à Hermione, celle-ci s'approcha et posa sa main sur la page du journal. Après un long voyage dans le tourbillon, elles atterrirent enfin dans une petite clairière près du lac, caché du reste de l'école. Dans cette clairière Lily et Rogue étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et Lily riait au éclat devant son ami qui lui affichait une moue boudeuse.

Narci...ahahah…Narcissa…ahahah, répétait la jeune Lily a peine âgée de 13 ans

Ce n'est pas drôle, se renfrogna Rogue

Si c'est très drôle ! tu es amoureux de Narcissa Black ! S'écria Lily avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Je n'aurais jamais dut te dire ça, dit Rogue avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et de baisser la tête.

Oh ne fait pas la tête Severus, on peut bien rire de temps en temps !

Ah oui et ça te plairait que je dise que tu es amoureuse de Potter ?

C'est faux ! Je n'aime pas Potter, par contre toi,'ai bien vu comme tu regarde Narcissa…

Et elle repartie dans un fou rire, alors que Rogue laissa sa moue de coté et fixa un arbre d'un air pensif. Il finit par demander timidement :

Tu n'en parlera a personne ?

Bien sur que non, mais c'est tellement drôle !

Et pourquoi es-ce si drôle ?

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses t'enamourer d'une fille comme elle ! Elle fait tellement bourgeoise et puis elle est en 7eme année !

De toute façon on s'en fiche de son age, elle sort avec Malfoy ! à coté de lui j'ai l'air bien sinistre.

Allons Severus, tu ne vas pas faire la tête a cause d'une fille, si elle ne t'aime pas c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas !

Lily soupira d'exaspération devant l'expression de son ami. Hermione se retrouva au cotés de Lily qui riait en se rappelant ce souvenir. Hermione, elle, ne riait pas mais se sentait très mal. A l'évidence il y avait eu un événement très perturbateur dans la vie de Rogue pour qu'il passe de l'enfant qu'elle venait de voir dans le souvenir au professeur de potions qui n'inspirait que la crainte et la haine a ses élèves. Elle-même se sentait idiote de la haine qu'elle avait nourrit pour ce professeur durant les 7 dernières années. Lily raconta à Hermione la suite de se souvenir :

Après, dit-elle, nous sommes sortis de la clairière pour aller mangé et nous avons croisé Narcissa Black en chemin, Severus la dévorait des yeux je me rappelle encore l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle est passé devant lui, la tête haute, son corps si fin qui semblait flotté au dessus du sol, elle était magnifique. Mais je me rappelle aussi que ce jour là elle arborait une magnifique bague en or blanc, avec des diamants et des saphirs en son centre, cadeau de Lucius Malfoy, qui l'avait demandé en mariage lors du dernier week-end à Pré au Lard. Severus a été anéanti en l'apprenant. Bien qu'il disait le contraire, au fond de lui il espérait que Narcissa laisse tombé Malfoy et daigne s'intéresser a lui, en vain.

Et pourquoi dites-vous que je vous le rappel ?

Quand tu parles de ce garçon, le fils de Lucius, tes yeux brille comme Severus lorsqu'il parlait de Narcissa….

Quoi ? Moi ? Aimer Draco Malfoy ? Nous nous haïssons depuis le premier jour !

Ce que je te montre depuis quelques jours ne te sert donc a rien ?

Je ne vois tout simplement pas ce que cela a à voir entre Malfoy et moi !

Tu le comprendra bien assez vite ne t'en fait pas. As-tu d'autres questions ?

Oui, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Rogue a autant changé depuis la fin de votre scolarité ?

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé, les souvenirs que tu vois sont ceux que je veux te montrer pour te faire comprendre qui est le vrai Severus. Ce sont des moments ou il est libre d'être lui-même, où James et Sirius ne sont pas la pour l'humilier, où aucun Serpentard n'est là pour lui rappeler de quelle maison il vient. Il n'y a que lui et moi, alors il fait tomber son masque mais en dehors de ces moments il est comme tu l'as toujours connu, froid, moqueur, tu l'as remarquer tout a l'heure lorsque James et Sirius s'en sont pris a lui, il n'a eu aucun geste pour me remercier, c'est sa façon a lui de se protéger, cacher sa vraie personnalité pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il pensait que montrer ses sentiments était une marque de faiblesse.

Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé le soir de la mort de Dumbledore ? D'après vous pourquoi Rogue était là si ce n'est pour tuer lui-même Dumbledore ?

Je pense que ce n'était pas Severus, il y a forcément une solution, mais une chose est sur ce n'était pas lui.

Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certaine ?

Je te le dirais bientôt mais pour l'instant tu dois te réveiller.

En effet, le paysage commençait à disparaître, laissant la jeune fille dans un noir complet. Elle savait qu'elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre mais elle ne voulait pas se lever et gardait les yeux fermer malgré la lumière éblouissante qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés a sa porte et Malfoy lui crier de l'autre coté qu'il ne lui restait que 10 minutes pour se préparer qu'elle se décida enfin a se lever.

Les semaines avaient passé et pourtant, Hermione n'avait toujours pas revu Lily depuis le retour de Malfoy. La première semaine, elle ne s'en était pas inquiété, se disant que la femme n'avait sûrement rien de plus a lui montré pour l'instant, mais depuis maintenant trois semaines, Hermione se demandait si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé a la mère de son ami. Aussi ce soir là, c'est avec appréhension qu'elle montait se coucher. Heureusement elle s'éveillât, quelques minutes après c'être endormi, dans la salle commune de gryffondors. Lily était assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et regardait les flammes danser. Hermione sentait la tristesse de la femme lui transpercer le cœur comme si leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de Lily, elle s'assit avec précaution dans le fauteuil a coté et regarda la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Hermione remarqua les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Lily fut si surprise par la présence d'Hermione, qu'elle sursauta. En voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hermione elle se recala dans le fond de son fauteuil et dit d'une voix brisée :

Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais pas…

Qu'es-ce que vous ne savez pas ?

Je ne sais pas si Severus a tuez Dumbledore, j'ai cherché pendant trois semaines, sans relâche, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer son acte mais si Harry est sur que c'était bien lui alors je n'ai plus d'idées.

Il ne faut pas vous en faire, je suis sur qu'il y a une explication, je vous aiderais a chercher ! j'interrogerais Malfoy, il me diras ce que Rogue est devenu et pourquoi il a agit de la sorte, je suis sur que l'on trouvera une solution. Et si cette solution prouve que vous aviez raison, je ferais tout pour que Rogue sois innocenté je vous le promets Lily.

C'est très gentil a toi, mais ne t'en sent pas obliger.

Non je ne me sens pas obligé, je le fais parce que vous avez réussi à me convaincre de son innocence en me montrant son vrai visage.

Lily sourit tristement puis demanda a Hermione de la laisser. La jeune fille se réveilla et se précipita devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Elle frappa avec force contre la porte en bois. Malfoy grogna, se leva de son lit, percuta un objet, jura et maudit la personne qui osait venir le réveiller puis ouvrit la porte.

Granger ! T'es malade ou quoi, il est une heure du mat'

Tu dois tout me raconter, j'ai du mal a l'avouer mais j'ai besoin de ton aide Malfoy, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Que je te raconte quoi ?

Où est Rogue ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

J'ai promis a quelqu'un de le retrouver !

Je me fiche de tes histoires Granger, maintenant laisse moi dormir !

Malfoy claqua sa porte. Hermione retourna donc dans sa chambre en pensant a ce qu'elle pourrait dire a Lily quand elle lui demanderait de lui raconter ce que Malfoy lui aurait dit. Elle n'osait pas se rendormir par crainte de se retrouver devant Lily, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps en apprenant que son meilleur ami était très certainement en train de fuir pour ne pas se faire attraper par des aurors. Quoi que cela lui coûterait, elle devait convaincre Malfoy de lui dire ce qu'il savait à propos de leur ancien professeur, elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait dans le simple espoir de pouvoir aider Lily et Rogue par la même occasion. A partir de se soir elle n'aura plus qu'un seul et unique but : retrouver Rogue et prouver au monde entier qu'il est innocent. D'ailleurs il était forcement innocent, elle n'en doutait plus une seconde a présent, malgré ce que Harry pouvait en dire Rogue n'était certainement pas sain d'esprit le soir où il a lancé l'avada kedavra sur Dumbledore. Elle se sentait obligé de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait fait a Lily peut importe le prix a payer, tellement la jeune femme lui avait apparue abattue et désespérer. Avec cette conviction en tête, elle se décida à aller se coucher pour être en forme demain, lorsqu'elle devra convaincre Malfoy de lui parler. Elle commença même à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire, ou promettre, à Malfoy pour qu'il accepte de lui parler de cette nuit.

_voila un nouveau chapitre de fini, oubliez pas les reviews!! et aussi merci a ceux qui y ont pensé la derniere fois !!!_


	4. Pour convaincre un Malfoy

Cc tt le monde !! avant de vs laissez decouvrir la suite je voulais m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour ecrire la suite et de la briéveté de ce chapitre mais j'ai repris le college et puis il y a eu un petit evenement il y a pas longtemps qui m'a coupé l'envie d'ecrire je ne sais pas comment va se passer la suite mais j'espere que le prochain chapittre arrivera vite, faut juste que je me booste un peu !! bonne lecture et bisous a tous.

**Chapitre 4 : Pour convaincre un Malfoy**

Aucune idée ne venait a Hermione, pourtant c'était le moment ou jamais. Malfoy était tranquillement assis dans l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune, il lisait un livre, Hermione n'aurait pu rêver meilleure occasion pour lui faire une proposition mais le voir lui avait coupé la parole. En fait, elle l'observait depuis pas mal de temps, elle regardait chaque détails de son visage, si fin, si noble, sa peau avait l'air aussi douce que de la soie et ses yeux étaient d'une telle couleur qu'elle avait peine a s'en détaché. Lui était tranquillement en train de parcourir son livre des yeux, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais après quelques minutes de plus il parla :

Qu'es-ce que tu attends, Granger ?

Moi…. Euh…rien….rien du tout !

Alors pourquoi tu es là, à me regarder depuis dix minutes ?

Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Quoi ?

Eh bien, c'est a propos de…

Dépêche toi s'il te plaît !

De Rogue….

Encore ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne sauras rien !

Je t'en pris Malfoy, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Tout ?

Tout ! mais dit moi où il se cache. Et ne mens pas sinon je te jetterais un sort dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie !

Très bien, mais avant laisse moi réfléchir a ce que je pourrais te demander.

Je crains le pire, murmura-t-elle

Que dirais-tu de devenir mon elfe de maison pendant une semaine ?

Jamais !

Dommage, ça aurait été très drôle !

Oui vraiment hilarant.

Donc on est d'accord, tu me serviras d'elfe de maison durant toute la semaine.

Hors de question !

Bon alors, tu fera mes devoirs pendant 2 semaines

Très bien, répondit Hermione a contrecœur.

Malfoy se leva du fauteuil et alla dans sa chambre, il en ressorti quelques secondes après avec une pile de parchemin.

Voila les devoirs que j'ai commencés pour l'instant

Ok, dit-elle en prenant la pile de parchemins, maintenant dit-moi où il est !

Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais il n'est pas très loin du château, à Pré au Lard peut-être. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a répondu quand j'ai demandé aux mangemorts le soir ou … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mais attend une seconde, ce soir là il était avec toi !

Mais elle n'eut jamais la réponse, Malfoy avait déjà filé et elle n'avait pas la force de le rattraper, alors elle se résigna à aller dormir pour annoncer la nouvelle à Lily.

Elle la retrouva dans la clairière dans laquelle elles s'étaient rendues il y a quelques semaines dans l'un des souvenirs. Lily parut étonné de la voir revenir, quatre jours a peine après qu'elle lui ait promis de retrouver Rogue. Elle regarda la jeune fille s'asseoir à coté d'elle et l'interrogea du regard.

il est très probablement à Pré au Lard.

Alors tu vas pouvoir le retrouver ?

Oui, je vais essayer.

Préviens Harry il pourra t'aider !

Non si je lui dit que Rogue est dans les parages il le retrouva mais pour le tuer…

…

Montrez moi d'autres souvenirs s'il vous plait

Bien sur attend.

Elle prit le journal qui était posé à coté d'elle et le feuilleta quelques temps, puis elle sourit et posa le journal devant Hermione. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la page et le voyage commença. Elle se retrouva dans une grande salle, richement décorés de fleurs et de deux colonnes de bancs séparés par une petite allée. Au bout de cette allée, se tenaient un autel et un gros chaudron. Les deux grandes portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent dans le dos d'Hermione et une quinzaine de personnes entrèrent dans la salle et se placèrent sur les deux colonnes de bancs. Il y eu un brouhaha pendant quelques temps puis les portes se rouvrirent a nouveau et le silence se fit. Dumbledore entra dans la salle et traversa l'allée avant de se placer face a l'assemblée, derrière le chaudron et l'autel. Il salua quelques personnes au premier rang et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant apparaître James Potter, vêtu d'un costume noir. Il se posta devant le chaudron et regarda les portes. La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau. Un homme vêtu de noir, les cheveux long et le nez crochu fit son apparition. Devant cette personne, l'assemblé fut parcouru de murmure. James et Rogue se regardaient fixement, ignorant les regards des autres. Puis Lily Evans s'avança dans la salle. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, elle prit le bras de Rogue et s'avança vers l'autel en souriant. Elle s'arrêta a coté de James, fit un grand sourire à Rogue, puis se tourna vers son futur mari. S'en suivit une magnifique cérémonie. Mais Lily ne laissât pas le temps à Hermione de la voir en entier, elle lui prit le bras et elles reparurent dans la clairière.

Comme tu as dut t'en douter, c'était mon mariage. Le jour ou j'ai révéler a tout le monde mon amitié avec Severus, seul Dumbledore et Lupin ont approuver cette amitié. James et Sirius étaient fous de rage, la famille de James et la mienne n'ont émis aucun avis mais tous mes amis ont trouvé que cela était une grosse bêtise. Mais avec le temps, ils ont tous finit par accepter, même si ce temps fut très court.

Je croyais que c'était Rogue qui avait révélé l'existence de la prophétie à Voldemort…

C'est exact, mais il l'a fait contre son grès, c'est la seule fois où il a oublié de fermer son esprit avant de rendre visite à Voldemort. Cette erreur m'a coûté la vie mais je ne le regrette pas, car grâce a cela mon fils est en vie.

….

Tu penses pouvoir trouver Severus dans combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas, Pré au Lard est tellement grand, je commencerais par visiter les arrière-boutiques de la rue principale.

Très bien, alors je ne te retient pas plus longtemps. A demain.

Le samedi suivant, Hermione se réveilla à l'aube. Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa salle commune en attendant l'heure de la sortie au village. Enfin, quand l'heure arriva, elle se rendit vers le village avec appréhension. Pour se rassurer elle sera sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait emprunté a Harry. Avant d'arriver au village, elle mit la cape sur ses épaules. Elle entra dans la boutique la plus proche en prenant toute les précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer dans la foule qui se pressait aux portes du magasin. Elle contourna la caisse et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Mais elle savait déjà que Rogue ne se trouvait pas ici, la pièce était bien trop petite. Elle murmura tout de même un « lumos » pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trappe. Bien sur, elle ne trouva rien. Cela la découragea mais comme elle l'avait promis à Lily, elle continua ses recherches. A la fin de la journée, elle avait visité toutes les arrière-boutiques du village et toutes les réserves des pubs et restaurants. Epuisée, elle se retira devant la cabane hurlante. Alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille, Hermione trouva Malfoy assis sur un rocher. Il lui tournait le dos mais elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon de se tenir. Alors que d'habitude il se tenait toujours droit, il avait le dos voûté et remuait comme si il était en train de rire. Elle s'assit a coté de lui pour voir son visage. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant qu'il ne riait pas, au contraire. En remarquant enfin sa présence, Draco se leva et remis son masque de froideur habituelle.

Qu'es-ce que tu veux, Granger ?

Rien

Alors pars

Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Je ne pleurais pas

Tu n'auras donc jamais confiance en personne ?

Je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres

Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je te propose mais de l'aide !

De l'aide ? Personne ne peut m'aider

Bien sur que si mais avant cela tu dois parler.

Draco planta son regard glacé dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il voulait trouver une faille dans ce qu'elle disait mais tout lui paraissait vrai et il savait que cela le libérerait. Alors il soupira et retourna s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Très bien, dit-il d'un ton résigné. Mais rien de se que je te dirais ne devra sortir d'ici.

C'est promis

Bon comme tu le sais j'ai « raté » la mission que Voldemort m'avait confiée.

Tu a pris la meilleure solution, ne regrette pas ce choix

Qui te parles de regrets ? Et ne m'interromps pas !

Oui

Donc, lorsque Voldemort a appris ce qui était arrivé il est devenu fou de rage et il a mit a exécution ce qu'il m'avait promis de faire au cas où j'échouerais.

A savoir ?

Granger ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'interrompre

Pardon

Il a… il a enlevé ma … ma mère.

Je suis désolé Malfoy

Je croyais que tu n'aurais pas pitié de moi !

Oui bien sur, excuse-moi. Ecoute Malfoy je te propose un marché : tu m'aides a retrouver Rogue et moi je t'aides a retrouver ta mère.

Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !

J'ai besoin de retrouver Rogue et toi ta mère alors on peut bien s'arranger.

C'est une idée.

Hermione était tranquillement allongée sur son lit, attendant que le sommeil la prenne. Elle était très presser de rejoindre Lily, même si les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonne.

Bonjour Hermione !

Lily ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix endormie

Oui ! Alors, tu as retrouvé Severus ?

Non pas encore, mais il ne me reste pas beaucoup d'endroit où chercher.

Oh, bien très bien, merci d'avoir cherché.

Je le retrouverais Lily, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

Celle-ci lui sourit tristement puis Hermione se réveilla.


	5. Premières et dernières fois

Coucou ! voila enfin le chapitre 5 dsl pour l'attente !!

**Chapitre 5 : Premières et dernières fois**

On ne le retrouvera jamais !

Bien sur que si, Hermione

Non, ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche a Pré au Lard, il n'y a pas un seul endroit où l'on n'a pas chercher !

Il reste bien quelques endroits !

Lily va être effondré, je n'ose même pas aller la voir !

Lily ?

Oh, j'ai oublié de te parler de Lily…

En effet.

C'est… comment dire. C'est la mère de Harry.

La mère de Potter ? je croyais qu'elle était morte ?

Elle l'est. Mais grâce à Rogue, j'ai pu la … rencontrer.

La rencontrer ?

Oui, il a crée une sorte de souvenir d'elle et je l'ai libéré, depuis je peux lui parler quand je dors.

Wahow, comment a-t-il fait ça ?

Avec un sort, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas à ta portée.

C'est tout de même grandiose, c'est comme si elle était toujours vivante.

A la différence près qu'elle ne connaît rien du monde d'aujourd'hui, ses souvenirs et son savoir s'arrêtent au 31 octobre 1981, autrement dit il y a 16 ans. Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis et elle n'en a pas conscience.

C'est pour elle que tu cherches Rogue ?

Oui, ils étaient amis, et elle ne veut pas croire qu'il ait pu tuer Dumbledore. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à le retrouver pour prouver au monde entier qu'il est innocent.

C'est peine perdue, j'étais avec lui ce soir là, et je peux t'assurer que c'était bien Rogue.

Tu oublis que nous sommes sorciers, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, avec un bon sort, personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

Tu as sûrement raison… Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Draco se leva et avant de rejoindre sa chambre, il fit un pas vers Hermione et déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune fille resta dans la salle commune le temps de se remettre de se baiser, puis gagna son lit a son tour.

Hermione, réveille-toi !

Lily ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant

Oui, c'est moi. Alors, tes recherches avancent ?

J'ai bien peur que non…

Je croyais que ton ami t'avait assurer qu'il était a Pré au Lard, lui répondit Lily d'un ton de reproche.

sltMais il reste encore quelques endroits où chercher, répondit précipitamment la jeune Gryffondor.

Et si il était mort !?

Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit mort. Et qu'en bien même, je le retrouverais.

Bien… Alors tu peux partir

Non, attendez, vous n'avez pas de souvenirs à me montrer ?

Et que veux-tu voir au juste ?

Peux m'importe, je veux juste voir quelque chose.

Que dirais-tu de voir la naissance d'Harry ?

Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée.

Alors on y va

Les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Elle était décorée de ballon et autres banderoles et guirlandes dont plusieurs portaient l'inscription « Bienvenu Harry ». Sur le lit était allongée, Lily Potter, âgée d'environ 20 ans. Elle était entourée d'un petit groupe d'hommes. Hermione les reconnus comme étant James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter et, un peu en retrait, Rogue. Tout le monde, sauf lui, regardait le petit bébé aux beaux yeux verts en gazouillant. Lily regardait son mari avec amusement, jamais elle n'avait vu James se comporter de cette façon. Elle porta son attention sur Rogue qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

Alors Severus, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Non, non. Pardonne-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Allons Sevy, sors un peu de ta tête et dis-moi ce que tu penses de mon fils, dit James

Il a de très beaux yeux, répondit Rogue après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil au bébé

Lily sourie à sa remarque, le petit Harry avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, pour le reste il ressemblait beaucoup plus à James. Cela avait du échapper aux autres, mais Rogue ne semblait pas ravi de se retrouver devant le portrait de son pire ennemi d'école, et la situation faisait bien rire la jeune maman.

Le souvenir n'allait pas plus loin, Hermione et Lily retournèrent d'où elles venaient. De retour dans la salle commune, Hermione remarqua le regard brillant de Lily.

Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

Oh ce n'est rien. Ce souvenir m'en a rappelé d'autres et cela me rend un peu nostalgique. Tu as vu la tête de Severus lorsque James lui a demandé comment il trouvait Harry ?

Oui, c'était très drôle ! Déjà à cette époque il n'aimait pas Harry et pourtant, il n'était qu'un petit bébé inoffensif !

Je pense que c'est parce qu'il ressemblait déjà tellement a son père, et même si leurs querelles c'étaient atténué, ils n'étaient toujours pas amis et ils se détestaient toujours. Mais ils m'aimaient tellement tout les deux qu'ils se supportaient juste pour moi !

ça doit être tellement dur de perdre tout les gens qu'on aime du jour au lendemain …

Extrêmement difficile, oui. Mais tu devrais partir nous parlerons de tout cela un autre jour.

Sur ce, Hermione se réveilla. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux, que l'on frappa à sa porte. Elle enfila un gilet et ouvrit à son visiteur qui s'énervait de plus en plus contre la porte.

Ginny ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici a cette heure ?

C'est affreux Hermione, vraiment horrible !

De quoi tu parles Gin' ?

Tout a l'heure, je suis sortie avec Harry, il avait prévu de m'emmener dans la cabane hurlante pour… pour… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui je vois très bien. Et que c'est-il passé ? Tu as eu peur ? Ou peut-être que c'est lui ?

Non, non. L'entrée était bloquée !

C'est tout ?

C'est tout ? Tu rigole ce satané arbre a gâché la soirée de ma vie !

Mais tu en auras d'autres !

Je ne crois pas, sur le chemin du retour on a rencontrés Ron. Je ne te raconte pas comment il était furieux ! Il nous a demandé ce qu'on faisait dehors à cette heure, et puis il m'a carrément ordonnée de rentrer me coucher ! J'ai bien essayé de demander à Harry de m'aider mais il était pire qu'un gamin prit en faute. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il restait là a regarder ses pieds ! J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que j'ai préférer partir. Non mais vraiment, les hommes quelle plaie ! Tu as bien raison de rester célibataire 'mione !

De toute façon tu es bien trop jeune !

Hermione, j'ai 16 ans ! A 16 ans toutes les filles l'on déjà fait !

Pas moi !

Mais toi tu es … tu es si prude ! Même a 20 ans tu seras encore vierge ma pauvre Hermione !

Bien sur que non, j'attends juste le bon !

Bien sur !

Bon je dois me préparer, les cours vont bientôt commencer !

Comprenant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, Ginny préféra partir plutôt que de déclencher les foudres de son amie. Comme elle s'attardait un peu, Hermione claqua violemment la porte de la salle de bain pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se dépêcher.

La jeune gryffondor profita du fait qu'elle n'avait pas cours pour chercher un plan de Pré au Lard à la bibliothèque. Mais elle ne fut pas tellement heureuse de sa découverte. Elle savait a présent qu'il ne restait que deux endroits où elle n'avait pas cherché Rogue : La cabane Hurlante et Une espèce de vieux hangar abandonné. Les deux étaient susceptibles d'abriter son professeur.

Où sommes-nous, demanda Hermione, inquiète

A Godric's Hollow, dans une foret où l'on se retrouvait souvent Severus et moi, répondit Lily.

Elles avaient toutes les deux rejoints l'un des souvenirs de la jeune femme quelques minutes après qu'Hermione ne soit rentrée de sa journée de cours. Hermione n'avait cependant, pas encore eu le courage d'annoncer ce qu'elle avait appris a son amie. En ce moment, elles parcouraient un sentier dans une forêt dense et étrangement sombre. La jeune gryffondor scrutait les horizons du mieux possible et guettait les moindres bruits qui se faisaient entendre. Lily avait absolument tenu à montrer à Hermione la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré Severus, la veille de sa mort. Enfin, on perçut des murmures et puis deux formes plus sombres encore. En s'approchant plus, Hermione distinguait parfaitement Lily et Severus. Ce dernier paraissait plus qu'embarrasser et ne cessait de remuer, témoignant de sa gêne à sa flamboyante amie. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gêner, il prit enfin la parole.

Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Oui, si jamais je meurs, je veux que mon fils puisse me connaître quand même.

Mais, et si Il ne vient pas ? Ce sort est extrêmement dangereux, pour nous deux !

Il viendra j'en suis sur, et puis tu m'a promis que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderai ! Lance-moi ce sort Severus, s'il te plait.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, Rogue n'eu pas la force de lui tenir tête plus longtemps.

Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Place toi ici, avec le journal.

Merci, Severus, je t'en suis à jamais reconnaissante. Grâce à toi Harry connaîtra ses parents.

S'il-te-plait, ne parle pas. Il soupira bruyamment, puis lança : Fantasma Anteriora Tempora !

Une boule de lumière sortie du corps de Lily, et vint se placer au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, elle était pareille à une statue de cire. Rogue guidât le morceau d'âme de son amie jusqu'aux pages blanches du journal. Celui-ci se remplis d'une fine écriture, puis un violant éclair bleu éclaira la forêt. Lorsque cet éclair se dissipât, les pages du journal étaient redevenues vierges et les épaules de Lily se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et, alors qu'elle essayait de parler, le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un cri. Elle criait si fort que Rogue eut peur qu'elle ne réveille tout le village, il s'accroupie devant elle et la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se taise. Elle porta une main à son cœur.

J'ai mal, murmura-t-elle

Ça va passer ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit Rogue en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily et Hermione réapparurent à leur point de départ, au bord du lac de Poudlard. Hermione avait été choqué par le cri de douleur de son amie. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Lily la rassura d'un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir a côté d'elle.

C'était vraiment horrible cette douleur, déclara-t-elle, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'ai vraiment senti mon âme se découper en deux parties.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez voulue faire ça.

Pour Harry. J'allai mourir, je le savais. Mais lui non, j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il survive. Il n'allait pas connaître ses parents, ce journal lui tait dédier, pour qu'il voit qui étaient ses parents.

Alors je n'aurais pas dû l'ouvrir…

Peu importe qui l'a lu, le plus important c'est que tu lui racontes ce que je t'ai montrée, que tu partages avec lui mes souvenirs, mes joies, mes peines. Tout ce qui a fait ma vie.

Je le ferrai, plus tard, quand il serra près à l'entendre. Si je retrouve Rogue, alors à ce moment je dirais tout à Harry, pour qu'il lui pardonne aussi.

Très bien. Mais en parlant de cela, où en es tu de tes recherches ?

Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes à vrai dire…

Pourquoi ?

Il ne reste que deux endroits où chercher. C'est mon dernier espoir, si je ne le retrouve pas là-bas, alors je ne saurais plus où chercher.

Oh, si tu ne le retrouve pas, ce n'est pas grave tu sais…

Je continuerais, je vous ai promis de le trouver alors je tiendrais ma promesse.

C'est très gentil, mais ne passe pas ta vie a ça. Tu dois aussi t'occuper de toi.

Je peux faire les deux !

Si tu le dis, bon je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, passe une bonne journée.

Et elle le fut, Hermione passa une très bonne journée même. Elle n'avait même jamais autant ris. Depuis que Ron avait surpris Harry et Ginny dans le parc au beau milieu de la nuit, il était devenu on ne peut plus méfient envers son meilleur ami. Il ne le laissait pas seul une seconde avec sa sœur et essayait en vain de découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient hier soir. Harry ne cessait de répéter a Ron qu'il avait voulu montrer a Ginny une nouvelle technique de Quiditch, quand a la concerné, elle refusait d'adresser la parole a son frère et a son petit ami. Elle avait été très vexée quand Ron avait demandé à Harry si il n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin avec la rouquine et que celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. A ce moment Hermione avait laissé échapper un fou rire, qu'aucun de ses trois amis n'avait apprécié. Ils lui avaient tous lancés un regard furieux avant de rejoindre leurs cours, qui n'était autre que potions pour les trois plus âgés. Hermione était partie rejoindre Draco, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours, et les deux garçons avaient rejoins leur place dans le fond de la classe. Mais au milieu du cours, Ron avait demandé à Harry pour la énième fois de la journée ce qu'il fabriquait avec sa sœur la veille au soir, et Harry, tellement pris par sa potion, lui avait raconté toute l'histoire d'une traite. Le rouquin, énerver, avait laisser tomber dans son chaudron les ingrédients qu'il tenait dans la main, faisant exploser son contenu. Tout la classe c'était trouvée recouverte d'un liquide vert, horriblement collant et poisseux, le professeur Slugorhn y compris. Et quand ils furent tous recouverts de grosses pustules, le professeur hurla milles et unes insultes et donna deux heures de retenues à Ron. Tout le monde fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et a la fin de la matinée, tous, sauf Ron, furent débarrassés de ses pustules. Le professeur Slugorhn avait demandé à l'infirmière de laisser Ron se débrouiller seul pour lui apprendre à jeter n'importe quoi dans son chaudron. Le seul à rire de cette punition fut Draco, qui ne se gênât pas pour rendre une petite visite à Ron, histoire de l'énerver encore plus. Harry et Hermione, se contentèrent de le plaindre ou de s'excuser, pour le survivant. Mais Ron refusait de parler a qui que ce soit et surtout pas a Harry. Ils n'insistèrent donc pas, et rejoignirent la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Entre deux rires, Hermione parvint a expliquer a Ginny la situation, celle-ci ria aussi de la stupidité de son frère mais elle eu tout de même peur qu'il raconte tout a ses parents.

_ et oui elle n'avait que 21 ans quand elle a eu Harry, elle est donc morte a 22 ans ... et dans mon histoire, Lilly n'a que 37 ans. Moi aussi ça m'a surprie surtt quand on voit l'actrice qui joue son rôle, elle fait beaucoup plus vielle. _

_je voulais vous demander : vous préferez une histoire d'amour ou bien une histoire d'amitié comme celle de Lily et Severus pour Draco et Hermione ? j'ai un peu de mal a me décider dc j'attends vos réponses !!!_


	6. La cabane hurlante

**Chapitre 6 : La cabane hurlante**

Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione n'avait été aussi stresser qu'aujourd'hui. Non, ce n'était pas un jour d 'examen, ni d'aucune autre interrogation, non aujourd'hui, Hermione se rendait a Pré au Lard. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière chance de retrouver Rogue, dans le cas contraire elle serait forcée de passer le reste de sa vie a parcourir le monde a sa recherche. Elle avait très peur de ne pas le retrouver, elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Lily, elle lui avait promis de le retrouver et elle se donnerais corps et âmes dans cette recherche. Dans moins d'une heure ce serrait l 'heure de vérité, dans une heure elle serrait a Pré au Lard avec Draco a parcourir les derniers endroits du village où elle n'avait pas encore chercher. Elle se rappela la promesse faite a Draco, l'aider a retrouver sa mère … En réalité si elle échouait aujourd'hui, la vie de Rogue ne serrai pas la seule en danger, celle de Narcissa Malfoy aussi. Et Draco, il lui en voudrait plus que tout au monde, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Pendant l'heure qui lui restait, Hermione prépara quelques affaires : de l'eau, de quoi mangé et se soigner. Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieur de sa robe et se prépara a descendre rejoindre les autres. Draco était devant les deux grandes portes qui menaient au parc, il paraissait très anxieux, lui aussi avait compris que ce week-end était celui de la dernière chance. Elle respira un grand coup et descendit les escaliers de marbre. Il lui fit un sourire timide auquel elle répondit d'un signe de tête discret. Après s'être mit d'accord sur le lieu de rendez-vous ils rejoignirent leurs amis respectif afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais Hermione aurait préféré rester avec Draco, Ron ne voulait toujours pas adresser la parole a Harry et Ginny ne lui parlait pas plus que nécessaire. La griffondor s'approcha a contre-cœur de ses amis et arbora un visage un peu plus souriant.

Alors 'mione tu reste avec nous aujourd'hui j'espère ? demanda Harry

Heu, je ne pense pas… j'ai quelques affaires a régler avant cela

Quel genres d'affaires ? questionna Ron

C'est personnel ! répliqua Hermione

Je vois, toi non plus tu ne veux plus me parler ? Très bien alors je m'en vais ! répliqua le rouquin

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas furieux . Hermione lui jeta un regard désespéré et entraîna Ginny et Harry a l'extérieur car les diligences commençaient déjà a quitté Poudlard.

La route vers Pré au Lard parue beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude a Hermione. Elle espérait de toute son âme que les diligences soit retardées pour ne pas se rendre au village.

Mais elle arriva au village quelques secondes après avoir émis ce souhait. Elle regarda le ciel en se demandant si quelqu'un lui en voulait là-haut. Après avoir bu une bierreaubeurre avec Ginny et Harry, elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous. Draco n'était pas encore arrivé, elle s'assit donc sur une pierre en pensant a la réaction de Lily si elle ne retrouvait pas Rogue aujourd'hui. Elle serait peut-être furieuse, elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie, elle ne lui montrerait plus jamais ses souvenirs.

Draco la tira de sa rêverie en s'étalant de tout son long a ses pieds. Il se redressa furieusement puis jeta un regard a Hermione. Celle-ci éclata de rire devant l'expression de son ami.

Alors tu ne tiens plus debout, Malfoy ?

Très drôle, Granger !

Bon allez, on a pas toute la journée ! dit-elle en lui tendant sa main

Après s'être relever et remis en état de marche, Draco rejoignit Hermione sur la route qui menait au vieux hangar qu'ils allaient visiter. Sur la route Hermione raconta a Malfoy la situation entre ses amis. Pour une fois elle se confia en oubliant qui était en face d'elle. Le méchant Draco Malfoy avait disparu, il ne restait que son ami pour l'écouter, le seul qui l'écoutait depuis des années d'ailleurs. Ils arrivèrent bientôt a destination sans même s'en rendre compte. Rien qu'a regarder la vielle baraque, Hermione su que c'était peine perdue, il n'y avait personne mais on pouvait apercevoir des taches de peinture sur les murs. De la peinture magique, c'était ici que les jeunes sorciers de Pré au Lard jouaient a l'équivalent du Paintball moldu. Autant dire que si Rogue était ici, quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte et avec l'avis de recherche qui circulait sur lui, il aurait été arrêté depuis longtemps. Mais elle se laissa quand même entraîner par Draco a l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la poussière. Complètement désespérer, Hermione ne voulait pas continuer ses recherches aujourd'hui. Elle tourna les talons et sorti au plus vite du hangar. Draco accourra derrière elle et l'interrogea du regard.

Je ne veux plus chercher aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement

Mais, et Lily ?

Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, ou tout a l'heure mais pour l'instant je veux aller la voir.

Sur ce, elle se rendit dans la clairière face a la cabane hurlante et s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit et le sommeil vint la prendre rapidement. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au bord du lac, Lily regardait le lac, et comme si elle savait déjà ce que Hermione s'apprêtait a lui dire, elle dit :

J'aurais du m'en douter, il doit être très loin maintenant …

Je suis désolé, Lily, mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Hermione je t'en pris parlons d'autre chose, j'ai besoin de me changé les idées.

Alors racontez-moi le jour où vous avez appris pour la prophétie, s'il vous plait.

Oh, quel souvenir … C'est une très bonne idée.

Un noir profond envahi les environs, Hermione et Lily se trouvait dans la forêt bordant Godric's Hollow . Elles étaient déjà venues ici, quand elles avaient vues Lily recevoir le Fantasma anteriora tempora. Mais ce soir là, la forêt était encore plus effrayante, plus sombre. La jeune Lily était assise au pied d'un arbre, elle attendait sûrement Rogue. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, le caractéristique bruit de sa cape vint briser le silence de la nuit. Lily se redressa en sursaut et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Il ne répondit pas a son étreinte ce qui surpris quelque peu la jeune fille. Elle s'écarta de ses bras et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci baissa les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute puis se jeta a ses pieds.

Excuse moi Lily ! Excuse-moi je t'en supplies !

De quoi tu parle ? Et relève toi enfin !

Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! J'ai fait une horrible erreur !

Quand vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ?

C'est que je reviens du QG de Tu-sais-qui …

Et alors ?

Tu dois te cacher Lily

Severus ! Calme-toi et raconte-moi !

C'est cette femme, Sybille Trelawney, elle était a La Tête de Sanglier, avec Dumbledore. Je suis passé devant la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tu sais comme je suis curieux, ils parlaient d'un garçon, né de parents résistants, a la fin du solstice d'été. Harry ! J'ai tout de suite pensé a Harry. Le patron du pub m'a vu, il m'a découvert a Dumbledore, mais Il m'appelait, j'ai dû partir. Cela m'a tellement troubler, j'ai oublier de fermer mon esprit, il sait tout ! Il veux tuer Harry, Il va venir, vous devez fuirent !

Lily lança un regard confus a son ami, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé ni quoi lui dire. Après un dernier regard, elle prit la fuite. Le souvenir laissa place a l'habituelle tourbillon qui annonçait le retour a la vie « réelle ». Hermione eut quelques difficultés a se remettre de se souvenir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Rogue soit a l'origine de la mort des parents d'Harry, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Son regard, sa peine, tout ses gestes suffisaient a lui pardonner. Elle regarda tristement Lily, cette derniere c'etait assise au pied de l'arbre et avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Hermione se laissa tomber a coté d'elle, puis elle laissa passé quelques minutes de silence avant de dire :

Qu'avez-vous fait après ?

J'ai rejoint James, on a appeler tous les maraudeurs et on a trouver une solution pour protéger Harry. Nos amis étaient dans un tel état de choc, Remus et Sirius on refuser de devenir notre Gardien du Secret. Seul Peter a accepter. Ensuite, je suis retournée dans la forêt. Severus était toujours là, je lui ai fait promettre de m'aider, quoique je lui demande. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai eu comme un déclic, j'ai su que mon heure était venue. J'ai donnée rendez-vous a Severus dans la forêt, je lui ai demander de me jeter le sort puis je suis rentrer. Comme je l'avais prévu, il est venu, j'ai lutté jusqu'à ma dernière heure pour sauver Harry.

Comment avez-vous su qu'il viendrait ?

Le sort qui nous liaient Peter et moi, je l'ai senti quand il c'est rompu.

Au loin on entendit une voix appelé Hermione, la jeune fille luttait pour ne pas se réveiller mais rien n'y fis. Elle se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant Draco. Il devait l'appelé depuis un moment car il sembla soulager de la voir se réveiller enfin. La première chose que vit Hermione en se réveillant fut la Cabane Hurlante.

« c'est affreux Hermione ! » La vielle cabane semblait regardé la jeune fille, « l'entrée était bloquée ! » il y avait un air d'insolence dans sa façon de se tenir face au monde sans pouvoir être atteinte, « ce fichu arbre a gâché la soirée de ma vie »…

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa Draco par le bras et accouru dans la direction de la Cabane. Une grille l'entourait, mais cela ne découragea pas Hermione. « c'est ici, criai-t-elle » Draco ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Hermione ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?

C'est ici !

Qu'est-ce qui est ici ?

Rogue ! Il est là !

Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit

Weasley ? Comment elle le sait ?

Elle ne le sait pas ! Mais l'autre soir elle est venue ici avec Harry, ils n'ont pas pus entrer ! C'est le seul endroit où on a pas encore cherché ! Ca ne peut-être qu'ici ! viens, il faut qu'on passe de l'autre côté !

Elle sortie sa baguette et lança un sort pour faire un trou dans le grillage. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, la grille céda enfin, Hermione s'élança vers la Cabane, Draco sur ces talons. Lorsque la porte apparue enfin devant eux, elle la fit volé en éclat et se précipita a l'intérieur de la cabane. Elle parcourus le couloir a une vitesse impressionnante, ses pas la guidèrent inconsciemment vers la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvé lors de sa troisième année. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'un cri transperça sa gorge. Draco accouru derrière elle pour voir ce qui l'avait fait hurler, ce qu'il vit failli le tuer sur place.


	7. Les masques tombes

****

_Voila je pense que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, en sachant que le dernier sera un épilogue. Maintenant on sait tout et j'ai pas autre chose a rajouter, j'espere que l'histoire vous a plu et que l'avenir des perso dans l'épilogue vous conviendra aussi. En ce qui concerne la relation Draco/Hermione je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai choisi, au début sa devait pas être ça mais bon comme j'ai eu qu'un seul avis j'ai fais plaisir a la personne qui m'a donné son avis. Voila bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 7 : Les masques tombent**

Il s'approcha de la femme étendu sur le sol. Le parquet autour d'elle était taché de sang. Draco s'agenouilla a coté d'elle et posa une main sur son front, il la retira aussitôt surpris par la froideur de sa peau. Il se releva d'un bond.

Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il a Hermione

Non.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Reste auprès d'elle, je vais voir.

Très bien.

Hermione pris la place de Draco auprès de la jeune femme. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi près d'elle, elle en profita pour observer son visage. Tout comme celle de son fils sa peau était d'une pâleur surnaturelle. Elle avait des traits fin et rien qu'a son visage on pouvait deviné que c'était une femme de rang noble. Elle était d'une grande beauté, malgré le piteuse état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Bien que de multiples blessures constellaient son corps, on aurait dit que son bourreau avait usé d'une certaine tendresse envers elle, comme si il la connaissait. Hermione continua son inspection, la jeune femme portait une longue robe de velours noire, déchiré et salie, il lui manquait une chaussure et le talon de l'autre était cassé. Elle portait une parure de diamants qui avait beaucoup souffert, en effet il lui manquait quelques pierres et les restantes étaient tachées de sang et avaient perdues de leur éclat. A la main gauche elle portait une alliance en or blanc et une chevalière aux armoiries Malfoy . A son poignet elle portait un fin bracelet en or sur lequel était gravé « Toujours pur » suivi des armoiries Black.

Mme Malfoy ! appela Hermione, Mme Malfoy

Mais ses appelles étaient vint. De son coté, Draco parcourrais toute la cabane de fond en comble a la recherche de l'origine du bruit qu'il avait entendu. Comme il ne trouvait rien au rez-de-chaussée, il monta le vieux escalier de bois, faisant craquer les marches a chaque pas. A l'étage il y avait un grand couloir et deux portes de chaque coté. Instinctivement, Draco ouvrit la deuxième porte a sa gauche. La pièce était tout aussi délabré que les autres, face a la porte il y avait une vielle table en bois recouverte d'objets étranges dont le seul usage que leurs trouva Draco fut la torture. A droite de la porte, il y avait une fenêtre dont les carreaux étaient brisés, et a droite un lit occupait tout l'espace. Draco retint un cri lorsqu'il vit la personne étendu sur le lit. Il avança prudemment vers le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. A ce contact, l'homme se retourna brusquement et se plaça de façon a parer un coup. Mais en apercevant le visage de Draco il baissa sa garde.

Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il difficilement

Je suis venu vous cherchez …

Quoi ? Comment avez-vous sû que j'étais là ? Et pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? Vous devez partir Draco, vite avant qu'il ne revienne.

De qui parlez-vous, professeur ?

Peut importe ! Fuyez ! Vite !

DRACO !!!!!

Qui est avec vous ? demanda Rogue en entendant le cri

Hermione. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Miss Granger ? Pourquoi l'avoir amené ? Il va la tuer, vous devez partir, tous les deux, dépêchez vous !

Oui, mais pas sans vous, ni sans ma mère. Venez, levez vous.

Je ne peux pas Draco, ma jambe est cassé. Prenez votre mère et partez !

On entendit encore Hermione hurler, puis plus rien. Draco fit volte-face pour allez l'aider mais un mangemort bloquait le passage. Draco sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur le mangemort. Celui-ci ne chercha pas a se défendre, il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Allons, ne prétends pas t'attaquer a moi, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Père ? interrogea Draco

Oui, c'est moi. Je venais voir nos prisonniers et leur infliger leurs punitions habituelles mais il y avait cette sang de bourbe a coté de ta mère. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir traîner avec une telle racaille, mon fils.

Pourquoi avez-vous emprisonner mère et Rogue ?

Ta mère parce qu'elle s'est opposé a la décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Rogue parce qu'il s'est révéler trop lâche pour remplir la mission qui lui était confié.

Quoi ? Quelle mission ?

Il devait te superviser dans ta mission et l'accomplir a ta place au cas où tu serrai incapable de la remplir. Mais puisqu'il a refusé je me suis vu dans l'obligation de le remplacer et de tuer moi-même le vieux fou !

Vous ? Mais c'est impossible, c'était Rogue, je l'ai vu !

Bien que je n'arrive pas au niveau de ce cher Rogue, je suis plutôt douer dans l'art des potions. Et le polynectar s'est révélé être une potion relativement simple a préparer.

Vous êtes la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse

Mais je suis toujours ton père, réplique Mr. Malfoy en giflant Draco, et ne t'avise plus de me parler ainsi.

Draco, a bout de nerfs, lança un expelliarmus a son père. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté contre la table, qui se brisa sous le choc. Mr. Malfoy se releva le plus dignement possible, épousta sa robe et regarda son fils comme si de rien n'était. Puis il dit d'une voix a peine audible « Doloris ». Draco, pris par surprise s'effondra au sol en gémissant. Mr. Malfoy releva sa baguette et demanda a Draco de se relever. Alors qu'il allait quitté la pièce, Draco rattrapa son père par le bras et lui dit :

Bas toi, au lieu de fuir ou de t'en prendre au plus faible comme tu l'as fait avec Dumbledore.

Me traiterais-tu de lâche, Draco ?

C'est ce que tu es !

Très bien, puisque tu veux perdre ton temps en duels inutiles, allons y.

Il se recula de quelques pas et brandi sa baguette. Draco lança un expelliarmus, mais son sort fut contré. «Tu ne me battras pas avec des sorts comme cela » lui lança Lucius en parant de nouveau Expelliarmus. Lui ne lançai aucun sort ; laissant Draco s'épuiser. Comme il voyait que ses sorts ne servaient a rien, Draco stoppa toute attaque. Lucius reprit le combat, croyant que son plan avait fonctionné et que Draco était trop fatigué pour continuer a se battre. Mais le jeune homme réussi parfaitement a contré tous les sorts de son père. A présent, des sorts étaient envoyés de partout et on ne savait plus qui avait l 'avantage sur l'autre. Dans un dernier effort, Lucius Malfoy réussi a mettre son fils au sol, le maintenant par terre a l'aide de ses genoux. Draco, sur le point de suffoquer, profita que son père ai baissé sa garde pour se retourné contre lui. Maintenant les positions étaient inversées et s'était Draco qui avait l'avantage sur son père. Comme celui-ci était épuisé et ne pouvais presque plus respirer il dit :

Tues-moi qu'on en finisse !

Je ne te tuerais pas, je ne suis pas un assassin comme toi, lui répondit Draco en lui crachant au visage. Et puis il y a bien pire que la mort, tu devrais le savoir, vouloir mourir quand on perd c'est une preuve de lâcheté.

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître des liens incassables aux poignets de son père et l'obligea a se relever. Puis il s'approcha de Rogue, qui était rester allonger sur son lit sans rien dire, et l'aida a s'asseoir. Il observa sa jambe cassé et fis apparaître une attelle pour l'immobilisée. Puis il aida son ancien professeur a se mettre debout, Lorsque Rogue réussi a faire quelques pas, ils se placent chacun d'un côté de Lucius et l'obligent a sortir de la pièce. Ils arrivent rapidement devant la pièce où se trouvent Hermione et Narcissa. Draco pousse doucement la porte et trouve Narcissa et Hermione allongées au sol, et ligotées. Il se précipite pour les libérées et les aidées a se relever.

Narcissa était très gravement blessée, et il sembla a Draco qu'elle avait maigri . Il pût observer d'un peu plus près ses multiples blessures, et en se remémorant les outils de la pièce où se trouvait Rogue, il imagina parfaitement lesquels son père avait utilisés. Il accompagna sa mère jusqu'à Rogue puis revint dans la pièce pour libéré Hermione. Celle-ci était inconsiante et du sang coulait a l'arrière de sa tête. Draco la pris délicatement dans ses bras et quitta la salle.

On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il une fois de retour auprès des autres.

Narcissa et Rogue acquiescèrent. Rogue emprunta la baguette de Lucius pour lui lancer un imperium. Il guida ses compagnons jusqu'à l'ouverture du saule cogneur, lança quelques sort pour bloqué l'arbre et chacun pu regagner le parc de Poudlard. Draco remercia son professeur d'un regard, il ne s'imaginait pas faire le chemin de Pré au Lard a Poudlard avec Hermione dans les bras. Devant les grandes portes de chêne qui gardaient l'entrée du château, le serpentard eu un mouvement d'hésitation.

Je devrais y aller en premier, dit-il. Quelqu'un pourrai se trouver dans le hall et en voyant Rogue, lui lancé un sort ou je ne sais quoi .

Oui c'est plus sage que vous ne passiez devant en effet, répondit Rogue. Je peut porter Miss Granger, si vous le souhaiter. Cela paraîtrai aussi étrange que deux ennemis arrivent de cette manière…

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et déposa Hermione dans les bras de Rogue. Ensuite il poussa prudemment les portes d'entrée et gagna l'intérieur de l'école. Par chance le hall était vide, mais au lieu de faire rentré tout le monde de suite, il préféra aller trouver le professeur Mc Gonnagal. Il jeta un œil a sa montre. 19h00, elle devait se trouver dans la grande salle, il s'y rendit donc. Comme il l'esperai, elle était assise a la table des professeurs et discutait avec Mme Bibine. Il avança juysqu'a elle et attendi qu'elle remarque sa présence.

Que puis-je pour vous, Mr. Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle

Il faut que vous m'accompagné madame, c'est très important

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne peux pas en parler ici …

Très bien je vous suis.

Elle suivit Draco jusqu'au dehors, et lorsqu'elle vit Lucius Malfoy attaché, Narcissa Malfoy pareil a une morte vivante et Hermione dans les bras de Rogue, son cœur manqua un battement et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Que se passe-t-il ici, Draco ?

C'est une très longue histoire, nous devrions peut-être allé dans votre bureau, Minerva, intervint Rogue.

Oui, je ne voudrais pas que des élèves vous vois ici, Severus, en particulier Potter. Surtout si vous porter l'une de ses meilleurs amis dans vos bras.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait montée les marches de pierre et entra dans le hall de l'école. Ils gagnèrent tous le bureau de la directrice.

Je veux des explications maintenant ! s'exclama Mc Gonnagal

Eh bien, en fait, Hermione s'est mis dans la tête que Rogue n'avait pas … n'avait pas… tuer Dumbledore, commença Draco. Alors elle et moi sommes partis a sa recherche. On a fini par le retrouver ainsi que ma mère. Et au moment de partir, mon père est arrivé, il m'a fais quelques révélations qui devrais vous intéresser.

Et qu'est-il arrivé a Miss Granger ?

Nous pensons que Lucius l'a assommé, mais nous n'en sommes pas sur, Draco et moi étions a l'étage et Narcissa était inconsciente.

D'où l'idée de l'innocence de Rogue est venu a Miss Granger ?

De la mère d'Harry…

Lily Potter ? Vous vous moquez de moi Draco ?

Non, c'est elle même qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a parler d'un journal et d'une histoire de souvenir et de sort. Je ne me rappel plus trop. En tout les cas elle a promis a la mère de Potter de retrouver le professeur Rogue et de prouver a tous son innocence.

Granger a libéré le souvenir de Lily ? demanda Rogue avec éttonement.

Oui.

Severus ! Expliquer moi cette histoire de souvenir ! exigea Mc Gonnagal

Eh bien, quand Lily a su que Voldemort cherchais a tuer son fils, elle m'a demandé une faveur. Elle voulais que je lui lance le Fantasma Anteriora Tempora. Je pense que vous connaissez les effets de se sort.

Oui je les connais. Lily Potter vous a demander de lui jeter ce sort ?

Oui, elle voulait qu'au cas où Harry survivrait, je lui donne ce journal le jour de ses 18 ans, ainsi il aurait pu connaître ses parents.

Mc Gonnagal regarda Rogue avec une certaine admiration. Elle savait que ce sort était particulièrement dangereux et elle ne connaissait personne capable de l'utiliser. Elle ne s'occupa plus de ses hôtes pendants quelques minutes, le temps d'écrire une lettre au ministre de la magie.

J'ai envoyer un hiboux au ministre, il devrait arrivé assez vite. Vous lui raconterez votre petite histoire et Mr. Malfoy pourra lui faire ces aveux. Après ça, chacun ira a l'infirmerie rejoindre Miss Granger. Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de vous Narcissa, votre teint est particulièrement effrayant.

Ne sachant pas comment prendre cela, Narcissa se contenta de sourire poliment a Mc Gonnagal. Comme prévu, un quart d'heure plus tard le ministre arriva a Poudlard. Il rejoignit tout le monde dans l'infirmerie. Il semblait anxieux et surveillait sa montre toute les deux minutes.

Mr le ministre, commença Mc Gonnagal, Mr Malfoy et Mr Rogue ont une histoire très intéressante a vous raconter il me semble.

Très bien je les écoutes mais presser vous, j'ai beaucoup de travail !

Reprenons donc au soir du décès de feu Dumbledore, proposa Rogue. Je me trouvais dans mes appartements lorsque Mr Malfoy est arrivé, je l'ai fait entré et il m'a neutraliser. Je me suis réveiller quelques jours plus tard dans la cabane hurlante. Là-bas j'ai subis quelques tortures que je ne souhaiterais même pas a mon pire ennemi.

Après son récit, Rogue fit avaler une potion claire comme de l'eau a Lucius puis le pria de raconter son histoire.

Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a convoqué quelques jours avant la réalisation de la mission de Draco. Il avait appris que Rogue était un traître, il m'a donc chargé de m'occuper de lui et de prendre sa place aux côtés de mon fils. J'ai rejoins l'école et je me suis chargé de neutraliser Rogue, ensuite j'ai pris du polynectare et j'ai attendu le moment opportun pour agire. Un professeur est venu me chercher, je l'ai assommé et j'ai rejoins mon fils, comme il se trouvait incapable d'accomplir sa mission je m'en suis chargé moi-même et nous avons fuit. Je suis revenu plus tard prendre le corps de Rogue pour le cacher dans la cabane hurlante, là-haut je l'ai séquestré ainsi que ma femme, sous l'ordre du seigneur des ténèbres car elle voulait s'enfuir et tout raconter.

Le ministre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! cria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

C'est la vérité, Monsieur, répondit Draco. Rogue est innocent vous devez donc abandonner les charges contre lui et arrêter mon père.

C'est ce que je vais faire, jeune homme ne vous en faite pas.

Et vous déclarerez publiquement que le professeur Rogue est innocent, déclara Hermione.

Très bien, très bien. Je repasserais plus tard, je dois partir, déclara le ministre en regardant a nouveau sa montre.

Nous avons réussi 'mione, dit Draco en regardant le ministre quitté la pièce.

Oui, Lily va être ravie …

On devrait peut-être te laisser, pour que tu lui dise ?

Oui, mais Draco, reste une seconde s'il te plait.

Tandis que les autres sortent, Hermione et Draco restent l'un en face de l'autre. Après une bonne minute de silence, Hermione prend enfin la parole.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Mais la vérité, que nous avons retrouvés Rogue, qu'il est innocent et que nous avons trouvés le coupable et prouvés qu'il l'était.

Je … Je ne la verrais plus après ?

Je ne sais pas …

Je veut continuer de la voir tout les jours, de voir ses souvenirs… Je ne veut pas qu'elle parte !

Elle est morte, Hermione. Elle a le droit de reposer en paix. Tu l'as aider mais tu dois la laisser maintenant.

…

Allez, j'y vais maintenant. Il faut que tu lui dise, Hermione.

Avant de partir il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement en lui laissant le temps de se retirer. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Lily ! Lily vous êtes là ?

Hermione, je suis ici.

Hermione était partie retrouver Lily quelques secondes après que Draco soit parti. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussi mais les mots lui échappèrent quand elle vit le regard triste de Lily.

C'est fini Lily, on a retrouver Rogue…

Il est … il est … mort ?

Non ! Il va bien, il a quelques blessures mais il va très bien a part ça.

Et qu'en est-il de …

Il est innocent, c'est le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Il c'est fait passer pour lui.

Alors j'avais raison, je savais que Severus n'était pas un tueur !

Oui, vous aviez raison. Maintenant, vous pouvez être tranquille. Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit…

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne veut plus voir mes souvenirs ?

Si, mais comme nous avons réussi a trouver Rogue et … Enfin, vous êtes libre a présent.

Hermione, si Severus n'avait jamais disparu, je serais quand même venue cela n'a rien a voir. Je resterais là tant que la totalité de mes souvenirs n'auront pas été vus.

Vraiment ?

Oui

Tellement heureuse, Hermione sauta dans les bras de Lily.

Bon retourne auprès des autres maintenant, nous reprendrons les souvenirs demain, d'accord ?

Oui, avec plaisirs !

Sur ce, Hermione se réveilla, repris ses esprits puis elle rejoignit Draco, Mr et Mrs Malfoy, Rogue et le professeur Mc Gonnagal dans le bureau de cette dernière. Le ministre était là, ainsi que deux détraqueurs. Ils étaient en train d'arrêter Mr Malfoy. Une fois que les détraqueurs furent partis en compagnies de Malfoy, tous les élèves furent priés de rejoindre la grande salle pour une déclaration publique.

Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous ais réunis ici pour vous annoncé le retour de Mr Rogue dans le corps professoral de Poudlard. Il reprendra sa place de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, et il ne sera toléré aucun manque de respect envers lui. Son innocence a été prouvé et chacun doit en être assurés.

Le discours de Mc Gonnagal ne fut pas plus long et le déjeuner commença. Bien entendu, tout les regards étaient posé sur Rogue et la salle était parcourus d'un brouhaha inhabituelle. Rogue essayait de ne pas y prêter attention mais les regards posé sur lui le gênait beaucoup. A la table des gryffondors, les élèves étaient les plus bruyant, il était de notoriété publique que Rogue n'avait jamais aimé les gryffondors et le fait de savoir qu'il n'enseignerait plus dans cette école avait soulagé certains élèves, comme Ron. Celui-ci était furieux et regardait Rogue comme si il allait se lever pour le tuer.

Est-ce que sa va, Ron ? demanda Hermione

Comment veux-tu que sa aille ! Ce … Ce … j'ai envi de le tuer !

Et tu n'es pas le seul ! déclara Harry

Hermione fut ravi de voir qu'en parti grâce a elle, ses deux amis se reparlaient.

Allons les garçons, on a tous droit a une deuxième chance, et qui sait il a peut être changé !

Tu divagues Hermione, il a tué Dumbledore et il est toujours aussi horrible.

Il est peut-être un horrible professeur mais il n'a pas tué Dumbledore !

Mais enfin Hermione, j'était là, je l'ai vu, c'était lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour prouver son innocence mais quoi qu'il ai dit c'est faux !

Tu n'en sait rien alors tais-toi !

Que ce passe-t-il ? questionna Ron. Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sais pas ?

Je … Rogue n'a rien fais, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait pris son apparence ! Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais arrêter de parler de lui de cette façon, Rogue n'a absolument rien fait !

Elle avait presque crié cette dernière phrase et c'était levé prête a quitté la salle mais Harry lui avait attrapé le poignet et la tirait pour qu'elle se rassoie. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue puis celui de Draco et repoussa Harry avant de s'enfuir de la salle. Rogue et Draco se levèrent en même temps et sortirent de la salle pour la rejoindre. Toute l'école avait suivit la scène et personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Miss Granger, appela Rogue

Je suis là.

C'est très gentil ce que vous avez fait, miss.

Je n'aurais pas dû, Harry et Ron vont me faire la tête, maintenant.

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça mais de ce que vous avez fais pour Lily.

Et pour vous, par la même occasion.

Merci beaucoup, Hermione.


	8. Epilogue

_dernier chapitre comme promis !! Je suis désolé je suis trop nulle pour les fins donc si vous avez des idées pour améliorer la fin hésitez pas tout sera pris en considération sinon ba, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 8 : épilogue**

Voilà trois mois que Rogue était redevenu professeur a Poudlard, trois mois que des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres avaient courues a propos de son retour, trois mois que les gryffondors n'avaient pas reçus une seule punition en défense contres les forces du mal. Presque tout les élèves, ou presque, avaient oubliés de quoi Rogue était accusé mais Harry et Ron, eux, s'en souvenaient très bien. Ils passaient la plus part de leurs nuits a l'espionner et rentraient le lendemain matin morts de fatigue et plus en colère que la veille car ils n'avaient évidemment rien trouvés a lui reprocher. Hermione était tellement exaspérée de les voir le surveiller a longueur de journée qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Draco, dans leurs appartements privés. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis mais il régnait tout de même une certaine ambiguïté depuis le baiser dans l'infirmerie. Ce soir-là, Harry et Ron avaient suppliés Hermione de les accompagnés chez Rogue car ils voulaient fouiller son bureau. N'en pouvant plus de les entendes, elle avait fini par céder, et ils se rendirent donc tous les trois dans le bureau. Il durent attendre pendant un quart d'heure que Rogue ne dorment. Ils n'avaient rien trouver a lui reprocher pendant leur quart d'heure de planque, Rogue avait pris une douche puis il avait corriger des copies et enfin lu un livre de potions tout a fait inoffensives. Une fois que Rogue fut profondément endormi, Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité puis lui et Ron commencèrent a fouiller dans tout les placards et les tiroirs. Mais comme Hermione s'y attendait, ils ne trouvèrent rien, même pas une bouteille d'alcool. Harry s'assit nonchalamment dans le fauteuil du bureau de Rogue et parcourus la pièce des yeux. Son attention se porta juste sous son nez, sur le bureau était posée une petite boite sur laquelle était gravée « Lily Evans ». Il appela ses deux amis pour leur montré sa découverte. Hermione retint un cri d'horreur en voyant le prénom de Lily gravé sur la boite. Sans y prêter attention, Harry ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur il y avait une enveloppe sur laquelle le nom de Rogue était écrit et des photos. Harry tendit l'enveloppe a Ron pour qu'il la lise.

« Mon très cher Severus,

A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je ne suis plus de ce monde. Comme nous l'avions prévu, IL est venu. J'espère avoir réussi a sauver Harry mais au moment où je t'écris je ne peut le savoir. Je t'en pris Severus, si il est toujours en vie, promet moi que tu t'occupera de lui le plus possible. Il n'aura plus que Sirius, Remus et toi et je souhaite qu'il garde le contact avec vous trois. Je suppose que Sirius en auras la garde puisqu'il est son parrain, mais il m'a promis que tu pourra continuer a le voir. Voilà, je ne sais quoi te dire d'autre, je n'avais jamais imaginé devoir te faire mes adieux. J'espère que mon cadeau te ferra plaisir, que tu ne m'oubliera pas … Sache que je t'ai aimé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur ami que toi. Adieux

Lily Potter »

Les trois amis se regardèrent quelques secondes pour sonder les sentiments des autres a l'égard de cette lettre. Hermione avait l'air anxieuse et elle appréhendait la suite des évènements, Ron lui était plutôt surpris et il se demandait comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait être ami avec Rogue. Harry quand a lui, était partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Ensuite il prit les photos. Sur la première, on voyait Rogue et Lily, âgé d'environ 11 ans. Ils faisaient des signes de mains a l'objectif et en arrière plan on pouvait voir une plage. Sur la deuxième photo, il y avait toujours Rogue et Lily mais cette fois ils étaient allongés dans la neige et avaient quelques années de plus. La photo suivante représentait le jour de la remise des ASPIC. Rogue et Lily montraient fièrement leurs diplômes a l'objectif. Sur la quatrième photo, James et Lily étaient au centre, habillés en mariés. Derrière James il y avait une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement a la différence près qu'elle était blonde. Derrière Lily il y avait Rogue. Sur la photo d'après c'était l'anniversaire de Lily. Elle était assise au centre et a sa gauche on pouvait voir Rogue et James, bras dessus bras dessous comme de vieux amis. La suivante était une photo des trois Potter. L'avant dernière photo était une photo de Rogue et Lily, accompagnés des maraudeurs. Enfin, la dernière photo faillie tuer Harry sur place. En effet, il était au centre, âgé de quelques jours a peine, et il était dans les bras de Rogue. Lily était derrière Rogue et attirait l'attention du bébé avec un jouet et James et les trois autres maraudeurs regardaient Harry avec admiration. En voyant cette photo, Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent un peu gêner alors que Harry regardait la photo d'un air incrédule. A cet instant il ne savait plus si il devait haïr Rogue, Sirius ou Lupin. Personne ne lui avait dit que sa mère était la meilleure amie de Rogue, un détail comme ça on ne peut pas l'oublier. Il en voulait tellement a Rogue de l'avoir humilié et lui donner toute les raison de le détester pendant 6 ans alors qu'au final il aurait pu passer son enfance avec lui ! Ses pensées furent écourtés par un bruit provenant de la chambre de Rogue. Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de se cacher sous la cape mais Hermione, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, resta devant le bureau avec la photo de Rogue et Lily en troisième année.

Que faites vous ici, Hermione ? demanda Rogue en entrant dans la pièce.

Je voulais vous parlez, professeur. Mais cette boite a attirée mon attention .

Oui. Je l'ai trouvé chez moi le soir de la … de la mort de Lily.

Monsieur, excusez-moi, je vais partir, je ne devrais pas être là.

Non ! Vous vouliez me parler, alors allez-y Hermione je vous écoute.

Je ne me rappelle même plus ce que je voulais vous dire a vrai dire…

Alors vous voudriez peut-être une tasse de thé ?

Hermione regarda brièvement l'endroit où étaient cachés Ron et Harry et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rogue l'invita a s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et prépara du thé. Ensuite il lui tendit une tasse remplis d'un thé fumant et ils commencèrent a parler de Lily et du journal, de l'enfance des deux amis, etc.… Pendant ce temps Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'arrivait pas a croire que sa meilleure amie connaisse sa mère et qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé et qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec Rogue et … et … Il avait envi de sortir de sous sa cape pour hurler sa colère contre son professeur. Ron tentait de le retenir mais rien n'y fit, Harry retira sa cape malgré les efforts de Ron et se jeta sur Rogue. Alors que le rouquin s'enfuyait a tout allure, Hermione essayait d'empêcher Harry d'étrangler Rogue. « Harry ! Harry arrête ! » après quelques secondes de lutte, Harry laissa enfin Rogue tranquille.

Mr Potter, articula difficilement Rogue, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle était votre amie ! Et c'est a cause de vous qu'elle est morte ! Comment osez vous parler d'elle après vous être rendu responsable de sa mort ?

Je m'en veut au plus haut point, Mr Potter, mais vous n'êtes pas au courant de toute l'histoire alors ne me jugez pas !

Et c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Je n'ai pas a me justifier !

Alors je vous tuerais, je la vengerais, elle et mon père aussi !

Allez-y, le jour où j'ai perdu votre mère, j'ai tout perdu …

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques temps puis Harry détourna le regard sur Hermione.

Et toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Ta mère m'a dit d'attendre le bon moment …

Et le bon moment tu pense que c'était quand ?

Je ne sais pas mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas maintenant !Vu comme tu réagis

Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance sans parents, avec aucun lien avec le monde des sorciers et j'apprend aujourd'hui que celui qui est responsable de la mort de ma mère était son meilleur ami et qu'elle l'avait chargé de prendre soin de moi ! Et toi tu savais tout et tu a eu la chance de connaître ma mère !

Je crois que l'on devrais partir, on reparlera de cela un autre jour si tu le veux bien !

…

Il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Hermione lui laissa quelques mètres d'avance puis elle rejoignit son dortoir elle aussi. Dans ses appartements privés, elle trouva Draco presque endormi dans le canapé. Elle s'assit en face de lui et le regarda d'un peu plus près. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué a qu'elle point il été beau, en fait elle n'avait pas du faire attention car en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais raté une telle beauté. Mais depuis longtemps tout avait changé, grâce a Lily… Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient embrasser, elle s'était rappeler un souvenir de Lily, quand elle avait vu Rogue amoureux de Narcissa. Et ce que Lily lui avait dit ce jour-là « Tu me fais penser a Severus comme ça… » . Elle avait compris mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était amoureuse de Draco et Lily l'avait su dès le premier jour. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle s'endormie a son tour dans le salon.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla le premier. Il remarqua tout de suite Hermione et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il enleva une mèche de son visage et posa sa main sur la joue de sa colocataire. En la voyant ainsi il brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras, sans jamais la lâcher. Mais il ne pouvait pas car elle, elle ne l'aimait pas, il en était certains. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrasser a l'infirmerie, elle n'avait jamais essayer de lui reparler de ça ou d'eux. Mais lui il l'aimait tellement … il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et se retira dans la salle de bain.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après y être entré. Il savait que c'était aujourd'hui, et il devait aller prévenir l'ordre du phœnix avant que la première attaque n'ait lieu. Il se précipita donc a la porte de son appartement mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir quelque chose attira son attention. Ce quelque chose c'était son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait tellement changé en trois ans, ses cheveux étaient plus long, ses yeux plus chaleureux et il avait beaucoup grandit et était très muscler. Il n'avait plus rien a voir avec le jeune homme de 17 ans qu'il avait été. Beaucoup d'autre chose avaient changées depuis cette époque. Il avait rejoint l'ordre avec Harry, Ron et Hermione a la fin de sa scolarité. S'en suivit une année de recherche pour Harry, pendant laquelle il avait réussi a réunir les horcruxes, il ne restait plus que Nagini. Quand Voldemort l'avait appris, il était devenu fou furieux et avait lancé des milliers d'attaques sur des moldus et certains sorciers. Le reste de l'ordre c'était donc chargé d'en protéger la plus grande partie. Et aujourd'hui, Harry était parti a la recherche de Nagini. A l'heure qu'il est il devait l'avoir trouver car en sortant de sa douche, la marque des ténèbres avait réapparu sur le bras de Draco. Il regarda une dernière fois son visage dans le miroir et repensa a Hermione. Après Poudlard, ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble , et pour quelle raison ! Ils avaient tous les deux pensés que l'autre ne l'aimait pas, ils avaient donc cacher leurs sentiments en espérant que ça passe. Et ils étaient devenus amis, peut-être même les meilleurs… Et Hermione avait revue Victor Krum, depuis ils étaient ensemble et Victor voulait épouser Hermione après la guerre. Draco s'était fait a l'idée et avait tenté d'oublier Hermione en multipliant les conquêtes, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il transplana jusqu'au square Grimmaurd, et s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle a toutes les personne qu'il croisait dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. La-bas il trouva les principaux membres de l'ordre et ils purent se préparé ensemble a l'attaque. L'ordre attaqua en premier, le lendemain a l'aube, ils réussirent a tuer plusieurs mangemorts dès leurs arrivé, mais ils étaient toujours en minorité. La bataille dura des heures, des jours, des semaines. A l'ordre se joignirent toute les personnes qui avaient envi de voir le bien triompher, en clair tout ceux que Voldemort n'avait pas rallier a sa cause. Après trois semaine de lutte acharnée, la plupart des membres de l'ordre étaient a bout de force et seul l'envie de gagner les tenaient debout. Parmis les plus faible, il y avait Hermione. Elle tenait difficilement le choc, la perte de tout ses gens, la guerre sans cesse. Elle avait néanmoins plus envie de se battre depuis que la famille Weasley avait encore perdu l'un de ses membres. En effet, Arthur et Molly avaient vite quittés le monde des vivants, suivis de prés par Bill, Charlie et Georges, et enfin trois jours auparavant, Ron. La perte de ce dernier avait anéantie Hermione et dès lors elle avait décidée de se battre pour venger tout ces morts. Draco, lui, tenait le coup, il se battait avec acharnement, et tuait plus de mangemorts que la moitié des membres de l'ordre. Mais il y en avait toujours, comme si Voldemort était capable d'en recréer a chaque fois. Quant a Harry, il avait constamment une dizaine de mangemorts derrière lui, qui tentaient de le tuer avant qu'il n'arrive a Voldemort.

Hermione se réveilla une fois de plus en pleine nuit, réveiller par un bruit assourdissant, comme une explosion. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une veste et sortie de la cachette. Au dehors, le quartier général de Voldemort était en ruine, et tout les mangemorts sortaient en trombe. La première personne qu'ils virent fut Hermione, les autres étant rester a l'intérieur. Elle se rua dans la grotte qui masquait les autres membres de l'ordre aux mangemorts et s'empressa de prévenir les autres.

Elle attendit que tout le monde sorte puis elle sortie a son tour. Hermione se lança corps et âmes dans la bataille, elle tua le plus de mangemorts qu'elle put, jusqu'au moment où, épuisée, elle se retrouva face a face avec un mangemort. Celui-ci éclata de rire en la voyant et leva sa baguette. Dans un souffle a peine audible, il prononça « avada kedavra » et retira son masque pour que Hermione emmène son visage dans la mort. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, et avant qu'Hermione ne ferme les yeux elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son bourreau.

A présent la jeune femme ne voyait plus rien, tout était noir. Cet état dura quelques minutes puis, le parc de Poudlard apparu devant ses yeux. Et, assise au pied d'un arbre, Lily Potter lisait tranquillement. Elle remarqua la présence d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci hurla de douleur. Lily accourue au prés d'Hermione

Que c'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle en redressant Hermione

Je crois qu'elle m'a tuée, réussi a dire Hermione dans un souffle.

Qui t'as fait ça, Hermione ?

Bellatrix… Je vais mourir… J'aurais aimez vous aider encore Lily, mais je vais mourir…

Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ça va aller, tout va très bien.

J'aurais tellement voulue…vous présentez Harry, excusez-moi Lily…

Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, tu as réussi le plus dur.

Non, c'est Draco qui a retrouver Severus, pas moi… Je vous ai été inutile au final…

Non, grâce a toi, ils ont oubliés, ils ont tous oubliés.

Ils ont oubliés ?

Oui, grâce a toi, Severus et Draco et tout les autres ont eu le droit a une nouvelle chance.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son cœur avait cesser de battre, ses yeux s'étaient fermés éternellement. Lily, ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait disparus peu a peu, ce monde avait disparu en même temps qu'Hermione.

Dans la réalité, Harry parvenait enfin a atteindre Voldemort. Alors tout le monde abaissa sa baguette et posa ses yeux sur les deux ennemis. Ils se sondaient du regard, cherchant une faille chez l'autre, attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse pour attaquer. Cela dura une heure, peut-être plus, la notion de temps avait disparu, rien d'autre n'existait. Puis ils attaquèrent, tout les deux en même temps. Il y eut une énorme explosion, une épaisse fumée cachait Harry et Voldemort aux autres et un silence de glace s'était installé.

La fumée disparue peu a peu pour laisser place aux deux corps, étendu pas terre. Lorsque la foule se fit moins importante autour des corps, Harry Potter se releva. Draco le vit en premier, il accouru vers lui et l'aida a se relever. Un cercle se reforma autour des deux jeunes hommes et des applaudissement retentirent. La guerre était terminé, le bien avait gagné, Voldemort n'était plus qu'un souvenir.


End file.
